Saaki
by XYZ263103
Summary: sasunaru, Naruto mange tranquille son ramen habituel lorsqu'un brun s'invite à sa table et commence à lui parler, alors le blond lui sourit......


Hi

Bon, j'ai écrit ça assez vite, j'ai d'autres idées, mais je peux pas écrire avant un moment. Donc semaine prochaine peut être rien (ou alors song fic pourries mais j'aurais honte de moi). Bref, à moins que je ne batte un record de dactylographie, ce qui m'étonnerait vu que j'ai du boulot…..donc peut être rien avant un moment comme je disais…que j'espère pas trop long.

Sinon merci à tous et à toutes pour les reviews je pensais pas que certains aller aimaient compris baka…je la trouve faible cette fic mdr. Mais bon si ça vous a plus tant mieux, je dois être vraiment trop critique par rapport à mon boulot…. Et sinon merci aux reviewers anonymes. Nomade, sache que si Sasuke les avait trouvé en train de filmer….je crois que cette fois il n'aurait pas lâcher la gorge de Sakura….non mdr en fait j'y ai pas penser….

La fic que je vous ai mise la, ben normalement elle faisait trois pages words mdrrr, elle se terminait quand ils se quittaient dans la ruelle, Naruto plantant l'autre comme ça. Mais bon, idée quand tu nous tiens. Pour la fin on m'a dit que trop de temps passé….bofff je pense pas moi…

Breeeeef j'arrête mon monologue, A bientôt très vite

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**_Saaki_**

-Salut Naruto.

-Ne ? Salut ça va ?

-….. ça peut aller.

-Un problème ?

-Pas spécialement. La même chose s'il vous plaît.

-OK. Le chef se tourna préparant sa mixture.

-Bon ap' Naruto.

-Merci. Toi aussi.

-'rci. Le boss de l'ichiraku lui servit son ramen. Le brun cassa ses baguettes et se mit à manger avec toute la grâce possible que lui permettait se plat.

-Un de plus boss. Naruto souriait, levant la main vers le vieil homme.

-OK mon gars.

-Quoi de neuf ? le brun continua d'observer ses nouilles.

-…….. Rien je m'entraine. D'ailleurs je dois bientôt y retourner, Tsunade et Jiraya vont finir par m'attendre sinon.

-Bientôt Hokage ? Le blond le regarda du coin de l'œil tandis qu'une lueur étrange s'y immisça.

-Nah, pas tant que j'ai pas ramené mon baka de partenaire, je ne serais pas libre de mes mouvements.

-Il ne reviendra jamais.

-…….Héhéhé, mais siiiiiii, je le ramènerais par la peau du cul s'il le faut.

-Il te tuera.

-……… Le blond fit un signe au troisième service, son sourire toujours bien ancré sur la face. Un petit coup de vent se leva et balaya l'intérieur de l'échoppe faisant voltigé ses mèches blondes. Le brun regarda le spectacle et remarqua de nombreuses entailles sur sa peau qui guérissait doucement.

-Naruto ? _Ce type de plaies guérissent plutôt rapidement habituellement…._

-Il essayera peut être. Pourquoi crois tu que je m'entraine autant ?

-…….. Le blond souriait toujours. Un sourire niais comme les autres.

-Tu sais, Sasuke n'est pas aussi mauvais qu'il le voudrait ……. J'te jure.

-Si tu le dis. Le brun recommença à manger son plat, picorant plus qu'autre chose.

-Et s'il le faut avec ma nouvelle affinité, je l'aiderais.

-Hein ?

-C'est …. Un ….. secret. Il appuya chaque mot d'une consonance chantante, terminant à nouveau son bol.

Le brun termina le sien lui aussi, Naruto posait ses baguettes et allait de nouveau lever la main. Une sonnerie carillonna. Naruto retourna son poignet et grimaça, éteignant le bip incessant. Puis il lança un regard emplit d'une étrange lueur à son compagnon. _Amusement ? joie ? et un grain de frustration ?_

-Bon, je dois y aller

-……. Ou ? le brun déposa sa note.

-Je pars m'entrainer, j'ai une pose d'une heure trente à midi et une autre dans l'aprem, sinon je ne m'arrête pas.

-Tu ne dors pas peut être ? il eut un sourire satisfait de sa remarque qui ne fit pas mouche.

-Bof, quand je tombe dans les pommes, c'est suffisant. Naruto haussa négligemment les épaules et se tourna de trois quarts vers la sortie.

-Tu veux à ce point l'arrêter ?

-Héhéhéhé, le stopper ou l'aider……. Faut juste que je le persuade de rester en vie…. Faudrait plutôt que j'éclate Orochimaru la prochaine fois. Naruto attrapa son bandeau noué autour de son cou et le remit sur son front.

-T'es trop jeune pour ça.

-Ah ? Bon j'y vais a plus. Son sourire était de plus en plus éclatant.

-Hn. Le sourire du blond vacilla un instant, sa main se serra comme s'il regrettait quelque chose et avant de sortir se pencha à l'épaule de son compagnon.

-….. Un conseil cependant. Naruto susurra dangereusement à l'oreille de son acolyte. Néji déteste ce ramen là, il a aussi la manie de se remettre une mèche imaginaire en place toute les dix minutes, et on est un peu plus proche que ça puisqu'il veut sortir avec moi…….le regard du Hyuga s'agrandit sous l'effet de surprise….. Et il continue d'essayer même si j'ai refusé. Naruto fit un clin d'œil au jeune homme.

-……. Le brun gardait son sang froid.

-Je vais faire comme si je ne savais pas. Le blond s'était redressé et commença à s'en aller quand une main lui pris le poignet.

-Tu ne m'as pas appelé une seule fois Néji……le brun se parlait plus à lui-même et ne posait pas vraiment la question, parlant juste à voix haute.

-Exact. La dobe a évoluée. Naruto arracha sa main de celle qui la tenait.

-Que ?

-Bon a plus ma puce.

Naruto sortit du restaurant, laissant quelques billets sous l'un de ses bols avec un petit surplus, un geste pour le restaurateur et il se retrouva dans la ruelle animée, prenant sur sa gauche pour retrouver son terrain d'entraînement. L'Uzumaki marchait le long de la palissade, l'air sombre, il tourna au coin de la rue lorsque la silhouette gracieuse du Hyuga se planta face à lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'arrêtes pas ? la voix grondait sourdement.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Usuratonkachi !

-J'ai rien entendu. Gnagnagna. Le blond se mit les mains sur les oreilles et repartit.

-Hey…Do… Naruto.

-Oui ? Le blond se retourna, un sourire triste sur la face.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'arrêtes pas ?

-…….. Le blond repartit sans rien dire. Attitude qui énerva son compagnon, qui le rattrapant, le colla sans douceur au muret, les mains tannées maintenues par les siennes.

-Tu devrais te calmer, tes yeux ne savent pas mentir. Naruto sentait le souffle de son compagnon lui caressait la peau du visage, il soupira.

-Pourquoi !? Les sharingans le fixaient.

-……… Tu veux que je t'arrête ? la voix montrait qu'il savait déjà la réponse.

-…….

-Sa……. Néji tu veux que je t'arrête ? le blond avait vu un badaud les regardait de loin et continuait sa route.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça de toute….

-Réponds ! Naruto s'énervait, _comme si j'avais pas eut envi de le faire pauvre imbécile !_

-……. Non.

-Alors lâche moi et fais pas chier. Naruto serra les poings mais ne fit rien d'autre. Sasuke regardait les deux billes bleues qui le regardaient avec violence, il remarqua cependant une certaine tristesse.

-Dis moi pourquoi d'abord…Naruto.

-…………tchhh

Naruto prit une poussée contre la palissade de son dos et le repoussa d'un coup sec, lui attrapant alors les mains pour le contrer au mur à son tour. Il approcha son visage furieux contre l'autre. Ses yeux commençaient à changer de couleur, Sasuke voyait les points noir se réduires en deux fentes malsaines. Son souffle se réverba sur la face de son compagnon, ses mains se mêlant aux siennes plus intimement, croisant leurs doigts, pour finalement planter ses griffes dans la palissade de bois.

-Je t'appelle Néji car il y a des oreilles indiscrètes. Ses mots étaient à peine audibles. Et si je ne te dénonce pas tout de suite, c'est parce qu'ils te tueraient sans un regret et je ne pourrais pas t'aider à te défendre aujourd'hui. Leur entrainement est invivable et il faudrait que je fasse appel à Kyubi.

-…….

-Faire appel à Kyubi fragilise le sceau, et en ce moment je ne peux pas me le permettre.

-Tu me protèges ?

-…….. d'après toi ?

-……..

-Pffff, comme d'hab Teme.

Naruto s'était séparé de son ancien rival violement, Sasuke sentait ses doigts endoloris sous la pression qu'il lui avait fait subir. Sans un regard le blond s'était remit face à l'horizon, le vent joua encore avec ses mèches et il reprit sa route, en direction de son lieu d'entrainement. C'est ainsi qu'il disparut du champ de vision de l'Uchiha qui soupira. Calmé, il ramena sa mèche imaginaire en arrière et eut un petit pouffement qui se termina aussi brutalement que lorsqu'il avait commencé. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent la lune tellement pale dans la lueur du jour, elle serait bientôt totalement ronde….Et ce mois si elle serait rouge…..

Naruto traînait des pieds, il venait de finir sa journée. Le fait d'avoir vu son ami lui avait redonné une rage d'apprendre qui avait surpris ses deux senseis. Tsunade les quitta, n'ayant pratiquement rien à lui apprendre de plus que Jiraiya, venant plutôt pour voir comment il évoluait. Kakashi et Jiraiya se donnait du mal, mais ce qu'il savait ne faisait plus de grande différence. A Naruto ne manquait vraiment que l'expérience. Ils le laissèrent en le voyant s'étaler dans l'herbe, après avoir vérifier qu'il allait bien. Mais depuis son retour de midi, le blond était plongé dans ses pensées, taciturne. Yamato était crevé, le blond se sentait à bout de force, il les regarda partir, fit un signe à Yamato de les suivre et resta ainsi quelques instants.

Il respirait calmement, laissant les sensations l'envahir, d'abord la fraîcheur de l'humus, puis la caresse du soleil couchant, un petit vent frais. Un frisson le parcourut, il se redressa, regardant les premières étoiles apparaître petit à petit dans le ciel qui se teintait de diverses couleur, finissant finalement aussi noir que de l'encre. Depuis combien de temps s'entraînait-il ainsi ? Il ne saurait même plus le dire. Il souffla un instant et vit un peu de buée se former devant lui, il n'avait pas remarqué que la saison commencée à changer et qu'il faisait un peu plus froid, il était tellement obnubilé. Il se mit une gifle, _il était là, tu as eu ta chance, tu n'as rien fait. Ce qui est fait est fait, point à la ligne Naruto…_Le blond se frotta un instant la joue, attrapa sa veste et la jeta en travers de son épaule puis décida de rentrer chez lui pour changer du sol qui lui servait de lit depuis un bon moment.

Il traversa le village, voyant des couples ici et là, saluant quelques uns de ses amis, faisant un signe à Kakashi qui enlaçait la silhouette transie de son tuteur. Il pouffa en voyant la gêne de ce dernier et continua son chemin, tous étaient couvert, mais lui non, le froid le tenait réveillé et il trouvait que cela lui remettait les idées en place. Sachant qu'il n'y aurait rien chez lui à manger, il acheta quelques ramens instantanés et reprit sa route. Il gravissait le mur menant à chez lui, il ne se pressait pas, personne ne l'attendait après tout. Il s'étira une dernière fois dans le froid de la nuit, mit sa clé dans sa serrure, et hésita un instant. Il n'y avait eu aucun déclic, la porte était ouverte, il mit sa main sur la poignée et la poussa doucement. Il se glissa furtivement dans son propre appartement où le noir complet régnait. A pas de loup, il commença son inspection, un kunai en main. _Personne dans le vestibule……. ni dans la cuisine, je ne ressens rien du coté de la douche…. ma chambre non…… le salon… _Naruto s'y glissa donc. Une respiration régulière et calme se faisait entendre, ses yeux habituaient zieutèrent de droite à gauche et il découvrit aux pales reflet de la lune une ombre qui se tenait dans le coin le plus noir de la pièce. Sasuke, assis et apparemment endormit, son corps se soulevant doucement, au rythme de sa respiration, gisait l'air serein à même le sol. _Qu'est ce que…_

-Sasuke ?

-Hn ? Le brun ouvrit un œil, et aussitôt sur ses gardes se leva en dégainant son sabre qu'il mit sous le cou de son rival.

-Hey baka !

-……..le sabre s'enleva de la gorge bronzée. Tsss Usuratonkachi, qu'elle idée de me réveiller comme ça.

-Qu'est ce tu fous ici ? Naruto passait sa main sur sa gorge d'où perlait une légère goutte de sang.

-Je pionce.

-Sasuke. Le blond semblait lui dire : te fous pas de ma gueule.

-Naruto. Le brun avait un rictus mais l'avait dit avec une neutralité toute sasukienne.

-Baka. Naruto semblait las.

-Dobe. Sasuke utilisait toujours la même voix. Et son rictus s'élargit un peu plus dans la pièce sombre.

-T'as pas fini ? le blond se laissa tomber dans le canapé, baillant à moitié. Sa main étant passée de sa gorge à ses yeux, le brun sentait son extrême fatigue.

-Huhuhu.

-Pourquoi t'es encore là ? Naruto osa un regard en biais et n'eut pas le courage d'avancer la main jusqu'à sa télécommande.

-Pas envi de repartir.

-Hein ? Mais c'est dangereux de ……

-Encore plus si tu gueules aussi fort. Ils sauront en moins de deux que je suis là. Le brun prit place sur la table basse, près des pieds du blond et lui passa se qu'il voulait.

-……… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Sasuke ? le blond zappa sur la télécommande et mit un fond sonore, de la musique. Sasuke le trouvait bizarre de ne pas réagir plus que ça à son envie de rester à Konoha.

-Presque rien.

-Mais encore ?

-J'ai pas envie de parler.

-Et moi je veux savoir ce que tu fous là. J'aurais pensé que tu serais retourné chez….. La face cuivrée était rouge brique de colère et d'exaspération.

-Pfff….

-……… Naruto se jeta en arrière, essayant de se décontracter un minimum, fermant les yeux, respirant calmement au possible.

-Je sais qu'Itachi veut t'avoir pour Kyuubi.

-…….. le blond n'avait pas l'air convaincu, du moins c'est ainsi que Sasuke interpréta la moue du blond. Ouais, c'est pas nouveau. Tu le savais même avant de partir non ? Naruto avait une voix extrêmement calme et posée.

-………. Le brun se pinça l'arête du nez au niveau de ses yeux, comme s'il avait mal au crâne. J'ai tué Kabuto. Je supportais plus ce mec.

-Vraiment ? le blond le regardait à nouveau, mais Sasuke n'arrivait pas à interpréter ce qu'il lisait sur son faciès.

-Orochimaru me m'a pas pardonné. Faut dire que pour le transfert il avait besoin de ses compétences pour je ne sais pas trop qu'elle partie de l'histoire et puis……. j'ai quand même envoyé son coup régulier rejoindre Lucifer.

-………. Hein ?

-……. Sasuke avait l'air blasé.

-AHAHAHAH Orochimaru est gay ? Tu me diras avec son maquillage….un drag queen ?

-Ouais…peut être bien. un rictus fit plaisir à Naruto.

-Et comment ça se fait qu'il t'ait pas poursuivi jusqu'ici ?

-…… Est-ce vraiment important ? le brun passa une jambe sur l'autre et y posa son coude, pouvant reposer ainsi son menton dans sa paume ouverte.

-Oui.

-Je l'ai tué.

-…….La bouche du blond venait de heurter le sol.

-Tu baves sur ton parquet là.

-Hééééééé !!!!! T'as battu un sannin ?

-Hmpf ouais, contrairement à ca que je croyais s'était plutôt facile.

-……….. Bon j'ai bien faillit tuer ero sennin…….. mais j'avais perdu le contrôle et………Naruto regardait un point lointain, réfléchissant à voix haute.

-Oï qu'est ce que tu marmonnes ? _j'ai bien entendu ? il aurait donc évolué à ce point là…intéressant…_

-Ne ? Oh rien, t'occupes, On va manger ?

-Tu te demandes même pas si c'est moi ou Orochimaru dans se corps, Usuratonkachi ?

-………. T'es le seul abruti qui m'appelles Usuratonkachi, baka. T'aurais pu faire la bouffe au moins, sert à quelque chose quoi.

-Je peux me rebarrer si c'est comme ça.

-Mouais mouais et….

-Et de toute manière tout est vide chez toi.

-….huuumm, le blond toussota, ne pouvant répondre à cela. Tu préfères quoi ? le blond lui montrait des bols de ramens, les alignant sur la petite table.

-Va prendre une douche d'abord, tu schlingues à 30 mètres. Je vais les faire.

-……….

-Quoi ?

-Là j'ai un doute, t'es vraiment Sasuke ?

-Baka.

-………non mais sans déconner, entre la télécommande, que tu restes chez moi et que là tu vas faire la cuisine….tu fais peur tu sais ?

-Peuh.

Un haussement d'épaule, accompagné d'un sourire et le blond se retrouva hors de vue, l'eau de la douche résonna bientôt dans l'appartement. Une délicieuse odeur l'accueillit à sa sortie, le surprenant, ne sachant pas ou le brun avait pu trouver autant de chose pour faire un plat dans sa maison. Car Sasuke ne s'était pas contenté des deux pauvres bols de ramens, un plat mijotait sur les plaques de cuisson. Les assiettes étaient mises, les portions servies. Le blond s'attabla et trempa l'un de ses doigts dans la sauce, la goutant.

-Putain c'est bon !

-……le brun avait un regard mi stupéfait mi blasé.

-Quoi ? le blond avait arraché un bout de pain et le trompait dans son plat, prenant place.

-Ch'uis un nukenin et tu me fais confiance à ce point ?

-…….. Ben t'es Sasuke. Cela semblait sonner comme une évidence pour le blond qui lui fit un énorme sourire et continua de manger, ne se demandant pas s'il y avait dans son assiette le moindre poison.

-Ce serait trop facile de te tuer…….

-……..

Le sourire de Naruto lui montra combien il pouvait toujours avoir autant confiance en lui. Il mangea en silence ou presque, laissant de temps en temps un soupir d'aise face à ce qu'il avalait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il mit simplement son assiette au sale et partit dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il revint, jetant à Sasuke de quoi se changer, se couvrir et un oreiller, le brun faisait sagement la vaisselle. Naruto le regarda intéressé, se demandant se qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Le brun attrapa tous ce qu'il avait mis sur la table, Naruto lui fit un petit mouvement de main, puis il fila dans son lit. Sasuke, les bras ballant, s'était attendu à tous sauf à si peu de réaction, il serait parti que le blond n'aurait peu être pas réagit plus. Il prit donc place dans le canapé plutôt moelleux par rapport aux couches du serpent et mit un certain temps à dormir, le coussin avait l'odeur de son acolyte et cela ne l'agaçait pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Naruto s'était endormi d'un bloc, son réveil sonna, lui faisant la peur de sa vie, n'étant plus habitué à l'entendre car dormant souvent dehors. Il l'éteignit d'une main lourde, grognant à moitié, pensant déjà à l'entraînement qui allait l'attendre dans peu de temps, il ouvrit sa fenêtre laissant la fraîcheur matinale lui caressait le visage, le tonifiant un minimum. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se les ébouriffants et prit quelques vêtements neufs les autres étant en loque, puis se prit une douche rapide et fila dans la cuisine. L'eau chaude ne l'avait pas réveiller plus que ça, il attrapa un bol de ramen, versa l'eau, le jucha sur un plateau avec du lait et un fruit puis partit dans le salon où il se jeta dans le canapé, une main sur la télécommande. Ce qu'il vit ne fut ni les infos, ni la météo mais le plafond.

-HEEEEEéééééééééé ? aarrghhhh c'est chaud. En simultané, l'autre s'était mis à lui parler.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous Dobe ? Ca va pas de réveiller les gens comme ça !

-Hein ? le blond se releva et vit Sasuke, mécontent, en pantalon uniquement, et qui avait du apparemment passé sa nuit sur le sofa.

-Quoi hein ? T'as la mémoire si courte que tu as oublié que je dormais là ? Le brun calmait comme il pouvait les battements de son cœur, il avait été si bien qu'il n'avait rien senti venir. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

-Hein ! Naruto était toujours au sol, presque affalé, redressé au minimum, les yeux plus ronds.

-……. Pffff baka. Sasuke s'étira, prenant plaisir à sentir ses muscles sortir de leur léthargie.

-J'ai pas révééééééé !!!!!!!!

Naruto, d'un bond, se jeta au cou de son acolyte, le renversant, pleurant et riant en même temps. Sasuke ne comprenait pas grand-chose au déblatage de son rival vu son comportement peu émotionnel du jour antécédent. D'instinct, dans leur petite chute, il avait passé sa main dans le dos de son vis-à-vis, Naruto s'était redressé un minimum et lui donnait des petits coups de poing sans aucune force sur le torse, continuant ses pleurs, ses rires, son monologue. L'Uchiha ne comprenait rien, s'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, il tentait de décrypter les phrases de son ami, mais malheureusement Naruto n'avait pas été livrer avec le décrypteur qu'il fallait. Une seule phrase passa tout de même le niveau de ses tympans et se ficha en plein son cerveau : « Ne me laisse plus derrière ».

L'Uchiha resserra sa prise, ses mains étant maintenant au niveau des hanches de son compagnon, Naruto se pencha sur lui et avait sa tête dans le creux de son cou, le brun sentant les larmes qui commençaient enfin à s'espacer. Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il ne rejetait pas Naruto, il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il ferma les yeux un instants et soupira en silence puis se redressa, faisant asseoir son rival sur ses cuisses. L'instant dura une éternité pour chacun d'eux, mais tellement peu en réalité. Sasuke cherchait ses mots et Naruto s'essuyait les yeux, un sourire tranchant avec le reste de son attitude mais qui fit chaud au cœur de son ancien coéquipier. Sasuke n'avait que très rarement vu un tel sourire chez le blond. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, Naruto lui ne cherchait pas, tentant juste de calmer ses faibles tremblements et de contenir le bonheur qui se répandait encore en lui. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte, puis sonna, puis refrappa et le blond détourna la tête. Il se racla la gorge, s'essuya les yeux et se leva.

-Cache toi. Le blond lui tendit une main, le brun l'attrapa et sentit la force de son compagnon lorsqu'il le souleva.

-Hn. Le brun regardait de gauche à droite. Aucune cachette valable.

-Va dans ma chambre.

-……..

Naruto sortait déjà de la pièce, allant vers la porte. Sasuke le regarda un instant s'éloigner puis entra dans la chambre. Naruto reprit contenance, enleva son haut trempé de ramen non cuit et posa sa main sur la poignée après un dernier coup d'œil à l'Uchiha qui regardait vers lui, une drôle de lueur dans le fond des yeux. Lorsque la porte de sa chambre claqua, il tourna la poignée.

-Oooooh Sakuraaaaaaa…..

-T'as quoi Naruto ? Je te dérange ? elle le regardait de bas en haut, s'attardant un faible instant sur le torse musclé que lui offrait son coéquipier.

-NOOOooonnnn penses-tu ? _Tchhhh agis normalement dobe_, Sasuke se tapa le front d'une main, totalement découragé et regarda la chambre de son ami. Il la trouva vide par rapport à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait et surtout…._poussiéreuse comme s'il ne vivait pas vraiment là_……

-Hm….bizarre…enfin bref, Tsunade sama m'as dit de……. Sakura semblait reniflée comme un chien l'odeur sortant de l'appartement.

-Quoi ? Une goutte s'écoula le long du visage tanné.

-Cette odeur……. je la connais…….. SASUKE !!! SASUKE est ici.

-SA…

Mais Naruto n'eut pas le temps de continuer de l'appeler que la jeune femme l'avait déjà mis à terre d'une poussée et prospectait dans l'appartement. Elle se faufila jusqu'à la pièce où l'odeur était la plus forte. Elle vit le ramen au sol, la sauce éparse autour, puis le semblant de lit qu'offrait le canapé et elle se retourna un sourcil levé.

-Je……. me suis prit les pieds dans mon draps, j'ai dormi devant un film hier soir, et en revenant ici pour manger tout à l'heure je me suis moi-même……

-……..

-Tu sais que je suis pas doué…..le blond se grattait une joue d'un doigt mal assuré, un sourire stupide sur la face.

-Mouais……elle mit ses mains sur les hanches, regardant alentour d'un air suspicieux.

Elle ressortit de la pièce, commençant à retourner vers la porte d'entrée grande ouverte, mais un léger parfum attira son regard vers la chambre. Elle jeta un regard mauvais à Naruto et s'y précipita avant que le blond n'ait le temps de réagir puis ouvrit la porte d'un large mouvement.

-SASUKE !!!! que !!!

-Kyyyyya NARUUUUTOOOO !!!!!

-Que ? Hein ? Mais…… c'est qui ça ? La bouche basse, la face de sa camarade n'était que surprise.

-Euh….. Naruto regardait la scène rouge de confusion.

Le blond attrapa la rosée et la jeta hors de la chambre refermant la porte qui se reçut un oreiller. Et s'y mit de dos, Sakura le regardait, les joues plus rouge que le rouge lui-même. Après une énorme baffe mentale, ses pensées réussirent à reprendre un minimum le dessus et ils entendirent la tierce personne s'activait dans la pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter.

-Naruto ? Mais …mais…je croyais que….que tu aimais Sa…pffff une main lui bloquait la bouche alors que l'autre il mettait un doigt devant ses propres lèvres, l'invitant au silence le plus total.

-Hey ! tu m'as jamais dit qu'il y avait une autre fille. La porte venait de s'ouvrir dans son dos, révélant qui s'y tenait.

Ce n'était pas Sasuke qui était là mais une demoiselle aux cheveux extrêmement longs, d'un noir corbeau éclatant et au regard tout aussi intense. La pâleur de sa peau diaphane ne faisait que faire ressortir sa beauté alors qu'elle tenait sensuellement le bras tanné d'un Naruto tout gêné. Elle n'était vêtu que d'un t-shirt noir large, se qui la changeait de la tenue d'Ève dans laquelle la rosée l'avait trouvé un instant auparavant et qui gâchaient les formes qu'elle lui avait précédemment vue. La jeune femme qui semblait avoir leur âge était un poil plus petite que le blond et n'eut pas besoin de se mettre sur sa pointe des pieds pour lui encercler la nuque de ses bras et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Qui aimes-tu Honey ? Un sourire vexé prenait place sur les lèvres de la donzelle.

-Mais…… mais toi Sa…ah !…qui ? Un pincement dans le dos lui fit comprendre l'erreur qu'il avait faillit commettre.

-…… Saaki ? Sakura regardait le couple alors que la brune baisait tendrement la joue de son compagnon en la regardant un air de défi dans les prunelles et un rictus aux lèvres.

-Hé ? Ah ! Désolé Sakura, j'ai pas eu le temps de vous la présenter encore, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à moi en ce moment et……..

-Vraiment ? Un air peu convaincu flottait sur le visage de sa coéquipière qui dévisageait la nouvelle venue.

-……….

-Je sais que tu es mordu de……. Enfin je te savais pas…….

-Désolé, j'ai sans doute réussi là ou toi tu as échoué. Avec ton physique s'était couru d'avance je pense…. Le rictus devint sourire sur les lèvres de la brune.

-Hein ? Sakura n'en revenait pas de son impolitesse. _Comment Naruto peut il aimer une telle pimbêche ?_

-Hmpf. La brune lécha la joue d'un Naruto couleur tomate ou s'étalait encore une pâte à moitié desséchée, puis partie dans la cuisine. Là Sasuke tendit l'oreille, préparant un petit déj au blond pour donner le change à son ancienne coéquipière qui le regardait toujours de là ou elle était.

-Mais…….. Naruto…… tu m'avais dit que t'aimais Sasuke. _Hein ???_ Sasuke suspendit son geste en entendant cette remarque.

-Chuuuutttt, doucement, elle va t'entendre. La jeune fille baissa la voix et reprit.

-Et pourquoi tu choisis une fille qui lui ressemble autant ? Même son odeur….. sa couleur de cheveux, d'yeux, de peau…. et……et……

-……… Naruto se grattait le crâne, comment lui dire qu'elle ne se trompait pas de personne ?

-……..Et son caractère, aussi pourave que le sien. Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches, attendant une explication.

-Ben…….. le blond se grattait la tête, désespéré, ne sachant que dire.

-Mais Naruto t'es en manque à ce point là ?

-Ben…….. euh……. sûrement. Il essaya de sourire, mais était plus gêné qu'autre chose qu'une telle discussion intervienne entre eux deux.

-………Mais quand il reviendra tu ferras quoi ? _Tu ferras quoi Usuratonkachi ?_ Sasuke versait l'eau chaude dans des tasses qu'il avait trouvé, se faisant du thé.

-…….Mais Sakura tu t'écoutes ?

-Hein ? Je vois pas le rapport ?

-Tu crois sincèrement que lui il m'aime comme moi je…….. non, pas possible. Même s'il revient, je n'ai aucune chance…. Le blond vit un mouvement de vague devant sa face, l'air sur de lui et tentant de cacher sa peine à le dire derrière un sourire crispé.

-Qu'est ce t'en sais ?

-Et toi ? Naruto mit lui aussi ses mains a ses hanches et la regardait du peu de hauteur qu'il avait de plus d'elle.

-………

-……..Laisse on verra bien. Que me veux Tsunade ?

-…….. _tsss, ce baka veut changer de sujet_…... Mais Sakura décida de ne pas l'embêter plus sur la question de cette fille et continua ce pour quoi elle était venue. Elle pense qu'elle n'arrivera pas à t'apprendre grand-chose de plus que les quelques jutsus médicaux que tu as déjà acquis….. tu ne repartis pas assez bien…….

-Je sais pffff et donc ? le blond avait levé les yeux au ciel et soufflait un bon coup.

-Ben Jiraya ne voit pas trop quoi faire de plus non plus. Il t'as appris beaucoup……. A toi de personnaliser.

-……… Il n'a plus rien à m'apprendre ?

-Nah, la jeune fille s'étira et partit vers la porte. Faut que tu nous la présente Naruto. Que tu nous racontes tous en détail. Je préviens les autres ?

-……….et Kakashi…ou Yamato…je sais pas y'a pas….

-Non. Ils m'ont dit que si tu voulais plus fallait te débrouiller et qu'eux ils peuvent plus rien. Ils ont bien des coups mais tu n'as pas la bonne affinité. Il reste toujours des techniques mais ce sont celles qui ne sont plus permises. Donc la seule solution qu'il te reste est d'imaginer…et d'essayer.

-………..

-Bon je préviens les autres Ok ? on se voit….

-Occupe-toi de tes fesses plates. Saaki se tenait au coté de Naruto, tendant une coupe de ramen au blond, buvant elle-même un thé qu'elle avait dégoté dans un tiroir.

-…………Sakura n'en revenait pas. _Une Sasuke féminine ? c'est pas possible…_

-SAAKI !!!…… parle pas comme ça à Sakura s'il te plait.

-Hmpf. Elle s'incruste, elle me voit à poil, elle me dévisage et te mange presque des yeux et je devrais…...

-SAAKI !

-Peuh. Elle retourna dans la cuisine, dandinant des hanches sans se forcer.

-Hum….Désolé Sakura.

-Je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir comment tu l'as trouvé….

-Euh hm, je te dirais plus tard. Peux tu dire à Tsunade et Jiraya que je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

-Ok. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et lui fit signe qu'elle le verrait plus tard d'un clin d'œil. Tu t'entraînes toujours au même endroit ?

-Ouais. Et les autres sont pas en mission ? Naruto sentait une sueur froide lui tomber le long de l'échine. _Si jamais Néji est là…_

-Ben les autres…… si en fait….. il reste Ino, Shika, Choji. Temari est en visite tiens. Ah et Shino est là aussi. Je crois que c'est tout.

-……..

-Bref je verrais, si je ne me trompe pas, les autres sont en mission. Je passe le message. A tout à l'heure Naruto.

-A plus Sakura. La porte se referma et le fit frissonné.

-C'est quoi ce sourire niais dobe ?

-Tu verras Sasuke.

-Saaki.

-Si tu veux. C'est vraiment chiant.

-Fout le toi dans la tête, il risque d'y avoir pas mal de complication….

-Pourquoi tu t'es fait en fille ?

-T'es con ?

-Hein ?

-La dernière fois que je suis parti t'étais hétéro…..

-Suis toujours. Naruto qui était à nouveau dans sa chambre, finissant son bol rapidement et lui tendit quelques vêtements trop petits pour lui.

-Que ?

-Ben tu dois sortir en fille. Pense à te faire une poitrine petite pour avoir moins de mal et bande la.

-T'as l'air bien au courant de ce qu'il faut faire.

-Jiraya est un pervers.

-………..un sourcil ébène se leva, interrogateur.

-Les gros seins te feront mal au dos, surtout si tu bouges beaucoup.

-Ah ?

-Ouais. Je t'ais mis des bandages…. si jamais t'aime toujours te bander héhéhé.

-Baka.

-………… le blond lui offrit un sourire et sortie de la pièce en faveur de la cuisine.

-Oh fait Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Tu aimes les hommes ?

-………

-Réponds.

-Non.

-Alors ce qu'a dit Sakura…….

-……….

-Usuratonkachi ? le brun passa la tête par le chambranle de la porte, s'y adossa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Un seul. Les autres ne m'intéressent pas.

-……….

-Ce que tu as fait…

-S'était pour faire plus vrai, qu'elle me croit.

-Donc…

-Non, je ne t'aime pas comme ça. Sasuke le regardait droit dans les yeux.

-…..ok. Naruto eut un sourire, mais le fond de ses yeux n'allait pas avec lui.

Sasuke n'ajouta rien, donc il avait bien compris et ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Naruto pourrait le voir ainsi. Le blond vaquait à ses occupations, gêné, alors Sasuke fit comme si de rien n'était. Il redevint celui qu'il était et se rendit dans la salle de bain, laissant le blond reprendre des couleurs plus normales dans son coin. Lorsqu'il ressortit, l'Uzumaki était devant la télé et avait rangé le salon, il semblait pensif. L'Uchiha eut un instant d'hésitation, ne lui ayant jamais vu se visage, l'ayant toujours connu plus expansif. Naruto le vit dans le reflet de la vitre et voyait que Sasuke ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Sans se retourner, il parla.

-On y va ?

-Hn.

-J'arrive. Il éteignit la télé, se leva, attrapant le chiffon qui avait essuyé l'incident survenu plus tôt. Puis ils sortirent.

-Dis Saaki.

-Hn. La brune marchait main dans les poches, un peu courbée en avant, l'air ailleurs presque maussade.

-Huhuhu, soit pas trop comme Sasuke, ils diront que je fais un transfert.

-ça te dérange pas que je ne réponde pas à tes sentiments ?

-…….. la face du blond devint inexpressive. Au fait, il faut….

-Naruto.

-Hm ?

-Réponds.

-Tu m'énerves avec tes ordres. J'ai pas envie de te le dire. T'as qu'à deviner teme.

-…….

-Sinon, il te faut des vêtements…… je pourrais récupérer tes anciens habit ne portant pas ton symbole pour lorsque t'es en fille. Mais quand tu es…… qui tu es…. Faudra qu'on t'achète quelques fringues car….

-Mais j'ai pas trop de hanche pour mes anciens short ? et puis je vais pas m'habiller avec d'aussi vieilles fringues ! Sasuke stoppa en voyant Naruto qui l'avait fait lui-même.

-……….

Naruto n'avait entendu que le début de la phrase et s'était stoppé au milieu de la ruelle. Il reluquait le brun de haut en bas, partant de son visage, s'attardant sur ses formes, continuant jusqu'à ses pieds plus menus et auxquels il avait confié une très vieille paire de sandale. Il remonta sans se presser vers le visage de son compagnon qui n'était plus tout à fait blême. Il remarqua la légère rougeur au niveau des pommettes de la brunette mais s'abstint de tout commentaires, préférant sourire intérieurement.

-…..Mouais. Mais si j'achètes des vêtements de femmes on risque de me zieuter bizarrement non ?

-………..

-Pffff t'es chiant tu sais Sas…aaki ?

-Baka.

-Et toi donc. On pourrait dire à Saku…

-N'y penses même pas.

-……….mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-…….fantastique. Bon, il faudra y aller en rentrant ce soir.

-……..le blond reprit sa route. Allez ou ?

-En ville, pour être sur que personne ne nous voit. Je ferais un sexy méta et on ira faire du shopping entre fille. Le blond riait à moitié trouvant l'idée très amusante.

-Pffff.

-Quelque chose à redire monsieur le génie ?

-…….que je viendrais juste pour ne pas finir en orange.

-Baka. Comme si je savais pas que tu n'aimais que les couleurs ternes et sans intérêt.

-………….

Naruto qui semblait boudé suite à la réplique releva d'un coup sec la tête, ce qui surpris Sasuke car il avait l'air en alerte alors que lui-même ne sentait aucun danger. Il le vit courir, prendre appui sur un mur et s'y adhérant par chakra. Il remonta le long du béton, les bras en avant, le brun le vit attraper quelque chose, la vitesse de l'objet le fit lâcher son adhésion murale et il se réceptionna tant bien que mal au sol.

Sasuke entendit une faible plainte s'élever de lui lorsqu'il tomba au sol, la chute avait été assez haute. Les jambes flageolantes un instant, il se mit à genoux pour se reprendre et se redressa, regardant ce qu'il avait entre les mains. L'Uchiha vit la chose bouger, un petit garçon se tenait la et riait de tout son soul, Naruto lui fit un petit sourire et un cri retentit plus haut. Une femme avait la tête passée par la fenêtre d'où l'enfant avait chuté et se calma en le voyant sauf. Elle disparut un faible moment, réapparaissant au rez-de-chaussée peu après.

Elle courut à eux, hurlant des remerciements éternels à son sauveur, mais sa face devint d'un seul coup aussi blanc que neige. Elle avait reconnu Naruto et tremblait légèrement, regardant avec effroi l'étreinte du blond sur sa progéniture. L'enfant se tourna vers le blond après un regard vers sa mère et lui baisa la joue. La jeune maman ravala un gémissement pathétique et tendit les bras. Naruto souriait tendrement, il lui passa le bout de chou d'à peine 7 ou 8 mois et qui avait sûrement du expérimenter ses premiers pas. Une fois en main, elle fit un signe de tête rapide et se rua vers son immeuble.

-Usura…son cœur battait encore la chamade, étrangement.

-Baka Saaki. Le blond lui avait coupé la parole en prévoyant ce qu'il allait dire.

-….Naruto…._il faut que j'oublie se surnom…tchhh _...

-S'était pas Honey se matin ? le blond riait dans son coin et reprit sa marche.

-Ils te traitent toujours de la même manière ?

-Hein ?

-Joues pas à l'idiot tu…

-Mais n'est pas ce que tu penses de moi ?

-Hein ?

-Que je suis idiot ?

-Changes pas de sujet baka !

-Tu vois ? hahaha.

-Tch, tu peux pas juste répondre ?

-Tu réponds toi aux questions qu'on te pose ? mais devant l'intérêt que le brun lui portait, il préféra répondre, cela lui faisait du bien.

-…….Sasuke lui s'en abstint.

-Mouais, toujours pareil. T'avais remarqué ?

-Et comment….non rien.

-….t'es bavard toi depuis que tu es de retour. Pourquoi je les haïs pas, c'est ça ta question ?

-………mais la brunette avait retrouvé sa neutralité.

-Avant….il y a eu un moment ou je détestais tout le monde…

-……Sasuke le regardait en coin, le blond semblait triste.

-…..mais à ce moment là j'ai eu des amis.

-……un sourire calme étira ses lèvres dans un bonheur certain, lui faisant presque fermé les yeux à se souvenir.

-Que veux tu que je te montre ?

-Hein ?

-Quelles techniques ?

-……….Sasuke regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils étaient presque arrivés.

-Ça ne t'intéresse pas ?

-………

Le blond gravissait une petite colline, continuant d'un pas vif. Ils atteignirent une petite prairie reculée, le brun continuait de réfléchir et était surtout attentif aux alentours. Plus ils avançaient plus ce qui les entouraient été en mauvais état. Certains arbres gisaient au sol, des pierres portaient des traces de coups, ainsi que le sol. Cela ne l'avait pas trop surpris au début puisqu'il connaissait le rasengan. Mais tout devenait de plus en plus esquinter, bientôt les trous au sol n'eurent plus un diamètre auquel il aurait pu assimiler le rasengan du blond. Naruto s'arrêta enfin, il se retourna vers Saaki qui regardait toujours le paysage, s'étant stoppée devant un énorme creux bien trop net pour avoir été fait manuellement. Il releva la tête, regardant Naruto dont la silhouette se découpait d'une énorme cascade ayant l'air de sortir de nulle part.

-Alors ? Naruto enlevait sa veste, s'étirant quelques instants pour préparer son corps.

-……..

-Quoi ? qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est ton lieu d'entraînement ça ?

-Ouais. Naruto suivit le regard de la brunette. Oh….il semblait enfin se rendre compte du chaos régnant…c'est vrai que j'ai pas changé de terrain depuis un moment…faudrait que je vois ça….

-…….Sasuke le regardait toujours neutre.

-Ah au fait, avant que je te montre mon talent héhéhé….

-………

-…….Il faudrait que l'on s'arrange sur notre histoire.

-Notre histoire ?

-Ben le fait que je sois avec une fille, ça va faire le tour rapidement.

-T'es vraiment gay ?

-Ça te dérange ?

-…….

-Et puis de toute manière, je n'aime qu'un mec pas les mecs. Naruto semblait exaspéré de se répéter. Sinon j'aurais déjà dit oui à Néji depuis un moment. C'est qu'il lâche pas l'affaire facile. Et puis les filles…je préfère m'entraîner pour le moment….

-….._comment en est-il arrivé là ?_

-….Histoire de rattraper un baka. Le blond pouffait, posant un bref instant sa main sur l'épaule plus frêle. Bref, on c'est rencontré comment ? tu viens d'où ? pourquoi t'étais à poil dans ma chambre ? la brunette eut quelque rougeur.

-Calme toi baka. Ta dernière mission ?

-…..pays de la brume, suis retourné voir le vieux et son pont. Et Inari, si tu le voyais il…

-Donc je viens de là bas. T'y étais avec qui ?

-Ben l'équipe habituelle.

-Y'aurait eu un soir ou t'aurais été seul ?

-Beeeeen…..

-Réfléchis pas trop tu vas te faire mal au cerveau…s'il y en a un.

-……..je m'étouffe de rire, sincère. Le brun eut un sourire narquois et prit place au sol.

-Quand les autres dormaient moi je continuais à m'entraîner un peu à l'écart. Je le fais souvent donc ils ont l'habitude de me retrouver dehors au matin…

-……..ok. on se serait rencontré l'un de ces soirs.

-…..et tu faisais quoi là toi ?

-….ch'ais pas…je chassais ?

-Surtout que c'est un pays de pêcheur.

-……..

-Hahahahaha

-Baka. Et bien cueillette j'en sais rien moi….on s'en tape.

-TU t'en tapes, Sakura est du genre à aimer les détails.

-……..le brun semblait vraiment en pleine réflexion.

-Bon, je récapitule. Un soir de pleine lune, je m'entraîne à environ….un petit kilomètre de chez le vieux pour ne pas faire de bruit….dans la forêt, près d'un énoooorme rocher…

-Il existe ?

-Le rocher ? oui. Le blond s'amena vers le brun doucement, à pas mesurer.

-Hn, alors je suis venu ici car je supportais plus d'être loin de toi et que je n'arrivais pas à t'oublier.

-Fantastique. Naruto s'accroupit près de son amie.

-……

-Huhuhu, une déclaration de SA…aki…

-Qu'est ce tu fous ? ledit baka l'avait en effet embrassé sur la joue avec douceur puis s'était jeter en arrière pour éviter un coup.

-Hahahah, si tu ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons, il faudra bien de temps à autre. Naruto resta les fesses au sol, riant de bonne humeur devant l'état du brun. Au fait, qu'est ce qui t'as plus chez moi ?

-…….Sasuke avait l'air agacé.

-Alors ?

-C'est important ?

-Les filles le demanderont.

-Envois les bouler plus loin.

-……..

-Tchhh, un ensemble de chose….ton sour….et puis merde je suis pas obligé de te répondre, ni à toi, ni à elles !!!

-……comme tu veux, Naruto continuait de sourire niaisement. Bon et bien je te montre quoi ?

-Fais comme si j'étais pas là.

-…….

Le blond se remit sur pied, attrapant son bandeau frontal qu'il enleva, l'air tout à coup sérieux. Il se rendit un peu plus loin alors que Sasuke prenait place au pied d'un arbre, proche de la cascade. Il regardait son compagnon qui se tenait au milieu de toutes choses, jambes légèrement écartées, les poings sur les cotés se serrant et desserrant simultanément. Il avait les yeux fermés, et les encercla de son bandeau puis joignit ses mains, provoquant l'arrivée d'un nombre impressionnant de clone.

Doucement, il se mit comme à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, attendant, patientant, le premier clone se décida et l'attaqua. Pour commencer, Naruto avait décidé de s'échauffer de quelques mouvements de taïjutsu. Il enchaînait coup sur coup, se faisant parfois effleurer, ne s'étant pour le moment pas fait toucher une fois. Lorsqu'il tomba à terre et se sentit en danger, Sasuke vit un chakra doux, d'un doré brillant l'entourait, et qui explosa d'un coup, envoyant ses ennemis à terre. Il se releva, tendant sa main droite où se placèrent deux clones. Un rasengan fut prêt. Il allait être touché par la gauche, mais son avant bras lui servit de bouclier, et Sasuke remarqua, l'attaque ne le toucha pas, dérapant sur un élément qu'il ne voyait pas. Il voulut permettre à ses yeux de s'éveiller, mais cela aurait pu être dangereux.

Plusieurs clones se jetèrent sur lui et furent renvoyer plus loin, il enchaîna cela avec quelques mouvement de corps simple, prenant appuis sur ses semblables de ses pieds, se réceptionnant au sol de ses mains. Et tout cela avec un sourire, Naruto semblait s'éclater. Saaki ne le lâchait pas des yeux une seconde. Les clones continuaient d'affluer, Naruto avait été rabattu contre une roche, lorsqu'il la toucha, il sut qu'il allait être encerclé, il joignit ses mains, rapidement, comme ces derniers mouvements. Le brun buvait chaque geste, regrettant presque de ne pouvoir user de son pouvoir pour le copier.

Naruto s'abaissa sur le sol après s'être reçu un coup dans le menton, il porta ses mains au sol, qui sembla trembler, l'atmosphère se fit plus froide, le temps plus gris. Sasuke regardait les feuilles alentour qui bruissaient de plus en plus fort, les clones eurent une moue de dégoût et un énorme tourbillon s'éleva, les emportant dans son sillage. Les quelques uns qui avaient pu s'en échapper à temps revinrent à l'attaque sans un instant de répit pour le réel Uzumaki. Ce dernier suait à grosse goutte, respirant par la bouche, alimentant ses poumons au maximum, au dernier moment il bloqua un coup, levant l'autre main, comme s'il allait répondre d'un coup, l'envie de Sasuke d'activer ses yeux devenait rageante. Il voulut le faire mais sentit à cet instant une présence.

Près de lui survint quelques ombres, il s'obligea à sursauter, se devant d'agir comme une personne normale. Trois filles se tenaient à sa droite et furent rejointes par deux garçons à sa gauche. Ils le regardaient et il leur rendait leurs regard, oubliant un instant le blond qui s'acharnait sur ses derniers comparses.

-Sakura.

-Je vous présente Saaki. Toi, voici Shino.

-…... Le garçon ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé.

-Salut moi c'est Ino, d'un coup de hanche, la blonde avait repoussé un peu Sakura et regardait avec intérêt le soi disant sosie féminin du brun. Lui, c'est Shikamaru…

-…..salut, il lui fit une moue blasée et prit place à ses cotés.

-…elle c'est Temari, elle est du village du sable.

-Salut poulette, lui égale pas touche car à moi.

-Galère.

-Quoi ? pas content que je marque mon territoire Shika ?

-…….le brun leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'elle prit place près de lui et l'embrassa après un sourire mutin.

-Et lui, c'est Choji. Le paquet de chips toujours fixé aux mains, il la regardait avec intensité Saaki qui avait une attitude plus que glaciale.

-Hn.

-Alors tu es avec Naruto ? pourquoi il nous a jamais parlé de toi ? t'es avec lui depuis quand ? tu viens d'où ? c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à Sasuke physiquement Sakura, je pense que…..

-Galèèèèèèrrreeeee les filles taisez vous.

-QUOI !!! comment t'oses me parler Shika……

Mais une énorme explosion retenti à cet instant, tous les regards convergèrent vers l'endroit d'où cela venait. Un énorme nuage s'était répandu, rapidement balayé par un petit vent qui montra un paysage nu. Le blond n'était plus du tout là.

-…….

-Na…NARUTO !!! Sasuke se leva, saisissant l'instant qu'il lui offrait pour se dépatouiller des gêneurs, il courut au possible, espérant que la peur de perdre le blond pouvait se lire sur sa face.

-………

Le groupe n'ajouta rien, sachant qu'il n'y aurait rien de grave. Un rire d'ailleurs se fit entendre au moment ou Saaki atteignait le rebord et qu'elle s'y penchait. Ino et Sakura se regardèrent un instant en coin et revinrent à la scène qui se passait. A cet instant, deux bras lui passèrent autour de la nuque et l'attirèrent dans le fond de l'énorme trou qu'il y avait. Le vent leur porta le bruit d'un baiser, puis un rire, et Naruto ressortit du cratère, tendant une main pour hisser la jeune femme qu'il y avait entraîné.

Elle ne semblait pas contente de s'y être fait tombée, elle attrapa la main, étant près de lui et ayant un air boudeur, Naruto l'attrapa par les épaules et lui baisa la joue, il sembla lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille et la jeune fille prit une teinte plus rosée. Il ria encore, et attrapa son bandeau qui avait glisser autour de son cou pour le remettre autour de son front. En même temps, il suivit le doigt de Saaki qui désignait ses compagnons, il leur fit un énorme signe de la main, attrapa la sienne et courut à eux en la traînant.

-Saluuuuut. Naruto pétait la forme, n'ayant plus été ainsi depuis un bien long moment.

-Salut.

Un chœur lui répondit et ils commencèrent à échanger des informations sommaires, laissant à Naruto, qui était à bout de souffle, le temps de se reprendre. Il prit place à même le sol et Sasuke fulminait, se détestant déjà d'avoir prétendu être sa petite amie. Il attrapa une serviette que le blond avait laissé près de son blouson et se mit à lui éponger la face silencieusement. Ce geste coupa la parlote aux deux filles qui piaillaient, fit rire Temari, lever les yeux au ciel à Shikamaru et laissa indifférent les deux autres garçons. Naruto s'était stoppé l'espace d'un instant et reprit le plus naturellement du monde sa conversation en sentant la brune le pincer dans le dos.

Naruto attrapa Sasuke par la taille et l'embrassa dans le cou en l'attirant à lui, il ria en voyant les yeux qui lui lançaient des éclairs mais dont la bouche s'étira en un large sourire. Le cœur du blond bondissait de joie, le brun le vit, y ayant apposé sa main, mais quand Naruto vit ses yeux et qu'il abaissa les siens, les battements se firent irrégulier comme s'il se brisait. _A quoi peut-il penser ?_

Sasuke se fit asseoir entre ses jambes, ses bras lui passant par ses flancs et enserrant les siennes, il sentait toujours les battements de cœurs qui se serraient. Naruto avait été heureux, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que le brun n'agirait plus ainsi dès que les autres disparaîtraient. Il se reprit vite, du moins facilement, et continua de sourire et blaguer. A un moment, il posa son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui parlait peu, comme Sasuke, (nooon tu m'étonnes mdr), elle participait tout de même un minimum mais semblait ne pas trop supporter les regards de Sakura.

-Bon, c'est pas que mais j'ai à faire. Shino se leva, s'époussetant un minimum et lança un signe de main au groupe.

-Attends je viens. Shikamaru se leva, prenant la main de Temari et regardant Choji.

-…………Naruto tu fais quoi ? tu t'es pas encore assez entraîné pour aujourd'hui ?

-Hmmm, t'as raison j'ai faim, il doit pas être loin de midi la non ?

-On a dépassé midi depuis un moment baka.

-Heiiiin ? le blond se leva, attrapant sa veste et la main de sa petite amie et les salua.

-Ben ? Sakura le regardait partir. Une fois hors de vue, elle continua. Alors ?

-Hm ?

-Vous en pensez quoi ? Sakura regarda le groupe pris de cours qui n'avait encore disparut.

-Moi j'ai rien à dire, il fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie. Shino mit ses mains dans ses poches et se tourna prêt à partir.

-Naruto…crunch…tant…crunch….qu'il l'aime….crunch….mince j'ai plus de chips. Shika faut qu'on repasse à…

-Et vous deux ? Sakura regardait Temari pendant que Shikamaru montrait à Choji que ses poches étaient vides.

-C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à Sasuke, bien que je ne l'aie jamais vraiment connu intimement….

-Mais j'ai tout de même un doute Sakura, elle à l'air proche de lui. Crois tu que Sasuke se laisserait faire ainsi ?

-………….

-Shika à raison gros front hahaha, tu deviens parano.

-Mais…..

-Et puis pourquoi Sasuke reviendrait la bouche en cœur à Konoha ?

-…………

Sur ces derniers mots, Shino s'effaça, Choji le suivit, Shikamaru lança un galère sonore faisant rire sa blonde et Ino suivit le petit groupe en tapotant l'épaule de Sakura, toujours sure d'avoir raison.

Naruto tirait au possible Saaki qui libéra sa main au bout de quelques ruelles. Le blond ne savait pas comment allait réagir Sasuke face à tous les câlins qu'il s'était permit. Mais à sa grande surprise le brun ne fit rien, glissant sa main finalement dans celle du blond.

-…….

-Quoi ? la voix féminine était neutre.

-…….

-Faut qu'on ait l'air ensemble non ?

-……hm. Naruto n'ajouta rien, il l'emmena à l'Ichiraku ou le patron fut tellement heureux de le voir avec quelqu'un qu'il lui offrit son premier ramen.

Le temps passa, le blond laissa des clones chez lui, leurs demandant d'agir en leur nom puis disparut derrière la palissade du village. Au bout d'un bon moment, Sasuke reprit sa forme, respirant un instant de plaisir à avoir pu redevenir celui qu'il était. Naruto était près de lui et se retint de rire en voyant les vêtements qui lui collaient à la peau, mais le brun se changea pour être plus à l'aise. En milieu d'après midi, ils arrivèrent en vu du village et Naruto fit un sexy méta, se changeant avec des vêtements amples lui donnant un air de garçon manqué. Sasuke soupira et reprit sa forme, se changea aussi à nouveau sans aucune pudeur, dévoilant au blond ses formes. Ce dernier essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais l'Uchiha comprit à sa soudaine rougeur qu'il n'était pas indifférent aux formes féminines.

Ils achetèrent un peu partout, la moitié des trouvailles de Naruto retournant irrémédiablement dans les rayons. Mais il ne se départageait pas de sa bonne humeur et paya tous. Sasuke voyait le pauvre crapaud devenir aussi mince qu'une rainette et le blond ne se plaignait même pas. Deux heures plus tard, ils sortirent de la ville et retournèrent à Konoha. Sasuke regardait Naruto qui sautait de branche en branche devant lui, le blond n'avait aucune expression particulière, portant tout dans un sac. Ils arrivèrent à Konoha à la nuit tombée et surent se faire petit pour rentrer. Naruto effaça ses clones et sut que Sakura avait rodé toute la journée dans les alentours.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, Naruto baissa tous les volets, il s'assura que personne ne pourrait les voir de l'extérieur, et Sasuke put enfin se relâcher. Il soupira, ce qui fit sourire le blond qui n'osa aucun commentaire. Il confia ses linges au brun, lui ayant tout de même pris quelques affaires d'homme au passage et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner puis décida de vaquer à ses occupations.

Une heure plus tard, tout deux frais et dispo mangèrent sur le pouce avant de partir chacun de leur coté dormir. Sasuke remarqua les petits regards en coin du blond, mais celui ne disait rien, ne faisait rien, profitant juste de sa présence, un sourire plus qu'immense l'accompagnant sans faillir. Il lui demanda juste si le canapé lui suffisait.

-……amplement.

-…….Naruto fit un mouvement de tête et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Je ne dormirais pas avec toi de toute façon.

Sasuke ne voyait pas la face de Naruto, mais rien dans son attitude ne lui laissait présager qu'il lui avait fait ou non un mal quelconque. Naruto entra dans sa chambre, referma sa porte et plus un bruit ne dérangea le silence mis à part la faible respiration du brun. Sasuke semblait vouloir hypnotiser la porte, mais elle ne réagissait pas. Alors il la laissa tranquille, lui préférant le canapé moelleux de son acolyte.

Naruto prit place dans son lit, l'euphorie était encore grande, il avait enfin Sasuke à ses cotés, toujours égal à lui-même, peut être un poil plus docile. Alors ce qu'il pouvait lui dire comme méchanceté ou bien faire pour le moment lui importer peu. Il était heureux.

Au matin l'Uchiha se leva, il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Il se fit une toilette rapide, remarquant dans la cuisine que la table avait été mise ainsi que le petit déjeuner préparer. Mais aucune trace de Naruto. Il ne restait qu'une pièce, sa chambre. La porte était toujours fermée, ne se formalisant pas de ce détail, il entra, se dirigeant d'un trait vers le lit, voulant l'en sortir. Il souleva la couverture, mais là, rien. Un bruit venant de l'extérieur stoppa ses pensées, il tourna lentement la tête vers la baie vitrée dans un épais rideau en fermait la vue.

Après un pouf le faisant redevenir la brunette, il s'y dirigea et sortit. Deux pieds uniquement dépassé du vide. Sasuke s'approcha et vit Naruto dans le vide justement, les pieds passaient entre les barres de fer, faisant tranquillement des abdos dans le petit soleil matinal qui lui faisait doré son corps et resplendir ses cheveux. Sasuke resta béat deux secondes avant de se reprendre.

-Tu fous quoi ?

-Bonjour Saaki.

-……Salut…Honey.

-Huhuhu, Naruto avait l'air de bien s'amuser, il remonta vers elle, l'embrassa sur la tempe et rentra dans l'appart.

-Lorsque ce n'est pas utile, évite de me toucher.

-…..ok. sa voix était toujours pleine de vie, ce qui dérouta Sasuke.

Naruto ne fit pas grand-chose de sa journée, pour le sport, il fit visiter la ville à Saaki qui devait dans leur histoire être arrivée depuis moins de trois jours et les avoir passé uniquement dans l'appartement du blond. Ils se sentaient observés, Sasuke commençait à perdre patience, devant jouer son rôle au mieux. Il se forçait donc à prendre la main du blond, à accepter les baisers que l'autre lui faisait, les petits gestes tendre. L'Uchiha trouvait cela bien plus dur à faire que n'importe quel entraînement qu'il avait pu subir pendant toutes ses années de formation.

La journée se passa calmement, Sasuke implorait le ciel d'accélérer la venue de l'Akatsuki lorsqu'il vit Naruto lever pour la onzième fois sa main en vue d'un ramen au miso. Il n'en put plus, en face, Sakura le regardait, un sourire démoniaque au coin des lèvres, Naruto lui ne semblait rien voir et parlait de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin, Saaki prit la main de son petit ami d'elle-même, surprenant Naruto qui parlait avec Sakura. Saaki l'ignora, se qui fit battre méchamment une petite veine sur la tempe de la rosée qui décida qu'il était temps d'agir.

Elle sortie de table et se dirigea vers son lieu d'entraînement, lieu qui était dans la même direction que le bureau de l'Hokage. Saaki souffla un instant, Naruto la regardait sans rien dire. La brunette s'était habillée avec ses nouveaux vêtements, ayant mit une tunique comme l'ancienne de Sakura, sauf qu'elle se perdait à ses pied, échancrée au niveau de hanche et maintenu sous ses seins par une ceinture blanche. Il avait noué ses longs cheveux nuit en queue de cheval, mais pas au niveau de son crâne, mais plutôt à celui de ses reins. Il portait aussi des gants qui remontait à mis bras et avait des bottes s'arrêtant juste sous ses genoux. Naruto la mangeait des yeux, Sasuke l'envoya bouler dans un murmure, ce qui le fit rire. Ils continuèrent ainsi tout l'après midi.

La rosée avait un regard entendu, la blonde regardait dans la boule héritée du Sandaime. Elle regarda son élève et décida. Sakura repartie donc à son espionnage. De tout l'après midi elle ne put constater qu'une chose, ils étaient vraiment proche. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent alors que la nuit tombait, elle décida qu'il était temps de les laisser. Saaki fila fermer toute source qu'elle ne jugeait pas assez intime et redevint le brun. Naruto le regarda avec un sourire et tourna les yeux devant le regard mauvais que lui lançait son compagnon. Il avait détesté la journée à son expression.

Naruto le laissa là et entra dans sa chambre. Après avoir tourné en rond, filé à la douche et mit un plat à mijoter, le brun commençait à se demander ce que son compagnon pouvait faire. Il entra dans la chambre et à la lumière tamisée de sa lampe de chevet, il le vit en plein entraînement. Naruto se tenait sur ses mains, fléchissant les coudes pour développer tous ses muscles qui s'y rattachaient. Il suait, extrêmement concentré sur sa tâche. Sasuke n'entendit d'abord que la respiration rauque du blond, puis il se rendit compte d'un bruit plus sourd. Naruto avait des écouteurs aux oreilles et ne l'entendait donc pas. Et puis surtout, il semblait loin, comme si un sujet le préoccupait plus que tout. Sasuke ne lui demanda pas quoi, sa fierté bien trop grande pour ça.

Il prit place sur le lit et continua à le regarder, ne se rappelant pas d'avoir vu Naruto s'acharner autant dans une même journée dans le temps. Il avait en effet passé une partie de son après midi à s'entraîner et semblait vouloir développer quelque chose de nouveau. Mais il n'avait rien dit face au regard de Sasuke, il avait juste continué, entêté qu'il était. Au bout d'un moment, il fit quelques pas sur ses mains et se redressa en laissant ses jambes passer devant lui. Sa petite pirouette finie, il vit Sasuke. Le brun se leva, lui lança un regard que Naruto n'arriva pas à interpréter puis se rendit dans sa cuisine.

La soirée fut rapide, se couchant presque aussitôt après le repas. Au matin, Sasuke trouva encore toute la table mise et le petit déjeuner prêt à être pris. Il trouva Naruto en pleine séance sportive sur son balcon, la journée recommençait presque. Ils ressortirent et le blond décida qu'il était temps de se remettre à son entraînement sans tarder. Il se rendit sur son terrain et le fit encore et encore. Sasuke était lui frustré de ne pouvoir rien faire, cela le démangeait de devoir être aussi calme et niais à tout bout de champ. Quand Naruto vint le sortir de sa torpeur pour manger, il l'envoya balader sans ménagement, lui répondant mal pour un oui ou pour un non.

En milieu d'après midi, alors que Naruto était retourné s'entraîner et qu'il voulait lui demander son avis sur la manière d'expulser son chakra, Sasuke l'envoya paître de nouveau méchamment. Naruto, coupait en pleine question se tut, puis il se redressa, s'étant mis sur ses genoux pour lui parler, et partit. Sasuke le regarda s'éloigner et comprit qu'il était vraiment vexé, pourtant il s'était attendu à un éclat de colère plus qu'à une telle indifférence.

Il se leva pas presser de le rejoindre, mais du lui courir après, il avait senti une présence. Sasuke passa sa main dans celle du blond et la serra lorsqu'il la sentit se dérober. Naruto le regarda avec froideur, une ombre tomba alors devant eux. Sasuke sentait la main de Naruto plus froide que tout, il tourna les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant.

-Salut Saï.

-Naruto. Saï regarda Saaki et ne la lâcha pas des yeux.

-Pas touche c'est à moi. Le blond souriait comme pas possible et passa ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

-……..

-Je te présente Saaki.

-Hm. Le brun s'en désintéressa puisqu'elle n'était pas libre. Je viens te prévenir, nous avons une mission.

-……

-Nous on aurons pour environ trois jours.

-Sur….le blond semblait savoir de quelle mission il s'agissait.

-Oui. Saï eut un regard pour la brunette…..

-Je me prépare et j'arrive.

-Bien, je t'attends au lieu habituel.

-Ok, je fais vite.

Naruto attrapa la main de Sasuke et le tira à sa suite, il semblait pressé tout d'un coup et terriblement ennuyé. Sasuke n'aurait eu aucun mal à le suivre en temps normal, mais il n'était pas lui.

-Naruto, si tu veux je peux redevenir…

-Non tu ne peux pas, Sakura nous surveille depuis ton arrivée. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas vu ? le blond le regarda en coin, la fureur était revenue dans ses yeux.

-………

-Et s'ils me mettent sur cette mission, ce n'est pas plaisir.

-……..comment ça ?

-La vieille m'avait refusé pour cette mission, si elle m'y envoie c'est que c'est la seule mission sur laquelle elle peut me mettre pour le moment. Sakura a du parler de toi à Tsunade. Le fait que je me sois tourné vers toi doit leur sembler bizarre.

-…….

-Elles savent bien que….Naruto s'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce tu fous Us….Naruto ! le blond l'avait prit contre lui et la portait de toit en toit.

-J'irais plus vite ainsi, bouge pas, tu risques de me faire tomber. Naruto resserra sa prise autour du corps frêle et continua sa route.

Le blond se réceptionna sur son balcon et ouvrit sa baie vitrée, déposant Saaki à ses cotés. Il prépara son sac, l'air toujours ailleurs et pas vraiment intéressé par ses gestes. Sasuke prit place sur le lit et le regarda partir à gauche et à droite, à la recherche d'objets divers. Finalement, il ouvrit son placard, jeta se qu'il avait sur le dos et passa une tenue de anbu, puis il partit à sa table de chevet et attrapa son masque qu'il rangeait dans le tiroir. Sasuke le regarda le glisser sous sa cape.

-Je fais le plus vite possible, fais attention à Sakura, elle peut être sournoise avec les autres filles.

-……….elle ne va pas avec toi ?

-Elle serait venu me chercher elle-même sinon. Si c'est Saï…..Naruto s'était retourné vers Saaki, à deux millimètres de ses lèvres.

-…….

-Fais attention c'est tout. Le bleu de ses yeux était métallique, il s'écarta d'un coup et sans le lâcher des yeux, il disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Sasuke resta pantois un instant, il n'avait jamais vu Naruto aussi froid. Le silence se répandit bien vite dans la pièce, Sasuke décida de fermer tout endroit susceptible de le révéler et se mit à s'entraîner. Naruto vit Saï au loin, il était prêt à partir, appuyé négligemment contre la palissade du pont de rencontre. Il grimaça, l'affaire sur laquelle il allait être ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, c'est parce que Tsunade le trouvait trop gentil qu'elle lui avait été refusée. Saï lui expliqua rapidement et un mouvement de tête plus tard, ils y allèrent. La mission était d'espionner un petit groupe d'homme. Jusque là rien de difficile. Mais la vieille avait tiqué et n'avait fait que de lui dire non. Il comprenait à maintenant pourquoi. Et surtout pourquoi elle avait changé d'ordre. Arrivés près de 24 heures après son départ, puis avoir intégré la base du groupe, il vit pour lui une chose insoutenable. Saï ne montrait rien de particulier, il était au courant de la situation depuis un moment, puisqu'il avait fait parti de l'équipe anbu ayant découvert la chose.

La mission était maintenant de détruire tout cela, Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il avait à peine vu ce qu'il y avait en contrebas qu'il avait senti une haine immense se propager jusqu'à la plus infime partie de sa chaire. Saï comprit que le blond n'allait pas réfléchir plus, alors il le suivit. Naruto se laissa tomber dans un coin d'ombre, son katana en main, et coupa la première carotide qui lui fit face, continuant mouvement sur mouvement son massacre. Dans ses yeux il n'y avait aucune hésitation, la colère de ce qu'il avait vu ayant balayer ses scrupules. Naruto était heureux dans ces conditions d'être ninja et de pouvoir tuer sans concessions aucune, tuer des ordures ne le dérangeait pas.

Saï voyait que Naruto n'avait aucune pitié, même ceux qui suppliaient, mouraient. Reprenant sa tâche, le brun se mit à l'aider. Bientôt il n'y eut plus aucun cri, gémissement ou éclaboussures de sang, ne restait là que des cadavres suintant et deux bêtes masquées à peine essoufflées. Le brun prit en main un appareil et y murmura. Naruto n'était plus là, parcourant les quelques salles, terminant le travail, passant ses nerfs et sa colère sur les derniers rescapés, Saï prit contact avec lui, il acquiesça tout en écoutant puis disparut dans l'ombre d'un mur. Une équipe entra, spécialisée dans ce genre d'affaires, elle prit possession des lieux et s'occupèrent des victimes de leurs proies.

Saï n'aurait jamais cru voir une telle froideur chez son coéquipier, mais il n'ouvrit pas la bouche, se contentant d'aider l'équipe à faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Naruto repartit dans les autres salles, s'occupant à chercher diverses informations. Il ne vit pas le temps passé, les trois jours avaient filés à une allure incroyable. Enfin, ils reprirent la route du village.

Sasuke s'ennuya vite, et surtout, il commençait à haïr son ancienne camarade. Elle s'était invitée peu après le départ de Naruto, l'assommant de question, ne ratant aucun mouvement de Saaki. Il avait envi de lui exploser le crâne à même le sol rien que pour avoir la paix. Mais son petit rêve resta un rêve, Sakura prit congé, disant au passage qu'elle voudrait faire une soirée fille le soir même.

L'Uchiha la vit donc revenir quelques heures plus tard, Ino à sa suite, et elles partirent dans le quartier le plus mouvementé de Konoha. Sasuke se fit draguer plus d'une fois, mais il détestait ça, n'adressant finalement plus la parole à quiconque. Il quitta en fin de compte la soirée, utiliser une transformation de la sorte et en continuité était éreintant. Sakura et Ino la suivirent, puis disparurent au coin d'une rue. Le brun n'y fit pas attention, rentrant directement, il voulut prendre le canapé, mais la tentation d'un vrai lit fut grande. Et il s'y laissa prendre.

Redevenu lui-même, il s'écroula dans le lit de son rival et s'endormit d'une traite, le nez dans son oreiller, l'odeur si commune l'enveloppant chaleureusement. Il aurait aimé que cela dure, mais au matin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il grogna, se transforma de nouveau, ouvrit et vit Sakura un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il pesta intérieurement et referma la porte à sa face, mais elle continua à frapper. Lorsqu'elle entra, Saaki alla à la douche, puis prépara son petit déj, l'autre semblait avoir fureté un peu partout, il était fier de la cachette de son sabre, et content que le blond lui ait dit se débarrasser de ses anciens vêtements. Elle n'avait rien pu trouver et tirait la tronche. Après quelques instants et la promesse de manger avec elle, Sakura repartit.

Sasuke passa donc trois formidables jours à retenir sa main de se diriger vers la rosée, ainsi que ses yeux à ne pas changer de couleur. Il était sur les nerfs, elle arrivait plus que jamais à les mettre en pelote. Extérieurement il feignait comme d'habitude, mais à l'intérieur il bouillait. Et il ne dormait plus dans le lit de son acolyte, de drôle de rêve s'étant emparé de lui dans la nuit qu'il y avait passée. Son ami le canapé était donc de retour. Dans la nuit du dernier soir, alors qu'il venait de s'y jeter, il entendit un bruit à la porte, venant de quitter Sakura, il pensa que s'était elle. D'un coup, il l'ouvrit et sursauta en voyant la chose qui se tenait là.

Naruto portait son masque, il était pratiquement recouvert de sang des pieds à la tête. Ayant tellement voulu voir Sasuke, il n'était pas encore passé par la salle des anbus, celle ou ils pouvaient se changer avant de rentrer chez eux. Et son rapport n'avait toujours pas été fait. Il se pencha vers Saaki, il voulait toucher le brun, même l'effleurer, juste pour se sentir vivant.

-ME TOUCHE PAS !!! Sasuke le regarda avec dégoût, il ne se sentait pas la force de supporter plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Et l'état du blond était horrible.

-………….Naruto avait suspendu tout geste, une seule chose semblait vivante, les yeux bleus qui devinrent encore plus ternes après un bref rayonnement quand il avait tendu sa main vers lui.

-….Naru…mais le blond n'attendit pas et disparut.

Sasuke en eut soudain marre, il n'en pouvait plus de Sakura, et Naruto qui s'y remettait aussi. Il se sentait épié, il en avait marre de se voir en fille, il voulait s'entraîner, il ferma la porte et son poing s'y écrasa puis il partit se coucher. Naruto courait sans relâche, il atteignit le bâtiment qu'il cherchait. Il avait besoin d'être au calme, il ne rentra pas ensuite chez lui, passant la nuit sur une branche haute à regarder la lune puis à somnoler un peu.

Une réunion se tenait dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Une ombre sortie de là dans la nuit, elle avait droit aux honneurs et pourtant elle n'en n'eut cure. A pas feutré elle se rendit chez son modèle et ami, ce dernier lui ayant donné les clés de son appartement. Il y entra en silence, comme tous ce qu'il faisait avec calme et dextérité, il se dirigea vers le salon. Il savait que l'autre n'était pas là mais en mission, mais même ainsi, il décida de prendre possession du canapé qui ne valait peut être pas le bon et moelleux lit que lui valait son rang. Mais Gaara préférait l'intimité qu'offrait la résidence de son ami que la sobriété toute luxueuse d'un appartement pour son titre. Il se pencha vers le canapé, prêts à s'asseoir lorsqu'il vit deux yeux.

Deux orbes le fixèrent, disparaissant sous de rapide clignement. D'un geste de main son sable alluma la lumière, et face à lui se tenait un nukenin de Konoha. Sasuke lâcha un juron, le sable de Gaara allait déjà à son encontre pour l'encercler. Sasuke se pencha avec rapidité, renversant le canapé. Naruto lui avait donné des nouvelles de tous, et il n'avait pas oublié de parler du Kazekage. L'Uchiha réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il ne pouvait le tuer, il allait y avoir du grabuge, alors autant sortir du village et faire cette besogne plus loin.

Sa main traversa la mousse entre deux lattes et il en ressortit son arme, puis il courut vers la sortie la plus proche, le sable aux fesses. Gaara le suivait, Sasuke filait, et Naruto glissa de sa branche. Il se rattrapa près du sol, le cœur battant à s'en rompre, quelque chose n'allait pas, le jour commençait à se lever, il courut jusqu'à chez lui, vide. Il retourna tout l'appartement, mais rien. Il n'y avait dans son cerveau que des mots douloureux : solitude, désertion, abondant,…….

Il sortit en trombe de chez lui, il était tôt, il n'avait pas dormi longtemps, et il se mit à chercher partout. La première chose qui le marqua fut le fait que les rues étaient pratiquement vides, même tôt, il y avait habituellement du monde. Saï le croisa, l'air surpris et stoppa sa course.

-Où tu étais baka !

-Hein ? Naruto releva la face, s'étant stopper deux secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

-Le Kazekage se bat, d'autres le rejoigne…

-Contre qui ? Naruto courrait aux cotés de Saï à vive allure.

-Sasuke.

-……….Naruto stoppa d'un coup sa course. Il regarda Saï qui lui pointa d'un doigt une direction et le blond s'élança.

Il arriva sur le lieu de combat, Gaara envoyait des rafales de sables sur Sasuke, leurs tenues étaient abîmées et montraient l'étendue de leur combat, Shino apparut, les insectes jouèrent aux sangsues sur le corps du brun, son chakra se faisant aspirait sans pitié. Sasuke mit un genoux à terre, il se battait depuis un moment, il avait utilisé presque 24 heures sur 24 une technique de transformation à cause de la rosée pendant trois jours, puis était apparu Néji, revenant de mission. Et maintenant, Shino s'y mettait, Shikamaru commençait à lancer son ombre vers lui et Ino se préparait à s'insérer en lui, alors que Temari assurait les arrières du groupe.

Sasuke voyait qu'il perdait beaucoup trop de terrain, calmement, il activa son sceau, il se propagea le long de son bras, remontant doucement vers sa face, mais un cri de rage l'arrêta en plein processus. Naruto se tenait devant lui, deux queues de sorties, courbé en avant, prêt à mordre quiconque viendrait s'en prendre à l'Uchiha. D'une voix rauque, il ordonna poliment à Shino d'enlever ses insectes, à Shikamaru de stopper son ombre et à Gaara de se calmer. Tous le regardèrent dubitatif, le premier à réagir fut le roux.

-Naruto….

-Je sais Gaara. Mais il ne ferra rien. Sinon….Naruto voulait leur dire qu'il y aurait déjà eu des morts, mais il s'en abstint.

-Naruto !!! pousse toi de là, c'est un nukenin que …

-LA FERME NEJI ! et ce n'est pas la peine d'être sur tes gardes. Shino rappelles tes insectes ou bien……

-……l'Aburame le regarda, leva la main au bout de quelques secondes et fit réintégrer ses insectes dans son corps. Néji le voyant faire, grimaça.

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui Gaara. Il vit avec moi depuis peu et il est resté seul dans le village depuis trois jours. S'il avait voulu tuer qui que ce soit, vous l'auriez su.

-……….le groupe sembla se relâcher, une personne s'en détacha.

-NARUTO BAKA !!! la jeune fille était arrivée jusqu'à lui et lui avait mis une baffe monumentale. Pourtant il bougea à peine, le coup ayant été amorti par l'énergie qui s'échappée de lui. Et arrête ça !!!

-………l'énergie se rengorgea en lui.

-QUAND COMPTAIS TU ME LE DIRE !!!! TU…

-Sakura. Sasuke s'était redressé, avait rangé son sabre, mais continuait de les transpercer de ses orbes vermeilles.

-…… elle le regarda poser sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-C'est moi qui lui ais dit de ne rien te dire, ni à toi, ni aux autres.

-Tu étais Saaki ?

-Oui.

-…………La jeune fille le regardait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu, jamais elle n'aurait en effet pensé voir le brun agir ainsi (en fille hein). Sasuke ?

-Hn ?

-Désolé de t'avoir fait autant chié ces derniers jours.

-……..

-Bon retour parmi nous. Et la rosée le prit dans ses bras.

-Hum. Donc voici Sasuke Uchiha.

-……..Sakura s'écarta du brun qui n'avait pas fait un geste envers elle. Naruto soutenait déjà le regard de la cinquième et la paire d'yeux verts se joignit à ceux azurs.

-A qui ais je l'honneur ?

-Godaime, cinquième Hokage du village caché de Konoha.

-Ça va, je sais encore ou je suis.

-Teme !!! Naruto avait enfin dévié les yeux de sa cible.

-Kazekage-sama…veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir laisser vous occupez d'une affaire externe à votre village. Mes shinobis auraient du…

-Pas de problème Hokage sama, c'est un rendu pour un acquis. Le sable du roux retourna alors tranquillement dans son amphore.

-Bien. Je vous remercie. Donc il serait là depuis plusieurs jours ? quand comptais tu me le dire Naruto ?

-……….je n'y pensais pas. Le regard marron devint mauvais.

-…… Où est Orochimaru ? une veine battait à s'en rompre à sa tempe, alors qu'un faux sourire mutin s'emparait de ses lèvres.

-Orochimaru ? hmpfff, le brun eut un rictus.

-……. Tous le regardaient. Alors Naruto lui lança un coup d'œil en se retournant de trois quart.

-…..mort ? Sasuke laissa ainsi le doute planer puis ses lèvres découvrirent un magnifique sourire.

-……Nous allons continuer d'en parler dans mon bureau. Naruto, j'aimerais que tu prennes le sabre de Sasuke et que tu me l'apportes.

-……..le blond tendit la paume de sa main vers le ciel.

-……..Sasuke sembla blasé et mit son fourreau dans la main de son acolyte. Naruto se dirigea vers la cinquième qui ne le prit pas en main lorsqu'il le mit à son niveau.

-Bien. Vous autres, vous nous suivez, Kazekage-sama, Shizune va vous conduire à un appartement pour vous reposer. Allons-y.

Sasuke rejoignit Naruto sans que personne ne le voie se mouvoir, le blond n'ajouta rien, il semblait toujours en colère. Il emboîta le pas à Tsunade, se faisant suivre par toutes les autres personnes présentes. Sakura se mit à la gauche du brun et lui jetait des petites œillades rapides. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'immense bâtisse où siéger la blonde, Tsunade se retourna vers le groupe.

-Sakura, je veux que tu fasses une série d'analyse, telle que je te l'ai apprise.

-Bien.

-Shikamaru, Shino, Néji, suivez Sakura, au moindre geste suspect, agissez.

-Oui Hokage-sama.

-Saï, quand cela sera fini, ça ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps, amène le moi.

-Entendu Hokage-sama.

Sakura prit la main de Sasuke, Naruto leva la sienne dans sa direction, lui montrant qu'il prendrait soin de son katana et suivit Tsunade qui lui avait fait signe. Le brun se fit donc conduire dans une pièce dans l'un des sous sol, attirant plusieurs regards cachés par des masques d'animaux bariolés de rouges. Mais aucun d'eux ne les attaqua, le groupe qui entourait le nukenin avait l'air parfaitement apte à sa garde.

Ils entrèrent dans une large salle où s'étendait des fioles et autres tubes à essais. La rosée enfila une blouse, prépara quelques ustensiles et demanda au brun de s'asseoir. Les autres gardèrent un œil sur l'Uchiha et sur la porte, et Sakura commença ses quelques questions et prélèvements. Plus haut, dans le bureau le plus prestigieux du village, Tsunade prit place à son siège, invitant le blond à s'asseoir sur un siège ou s'étalait quelques feuilles officielles. Il n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il avait en main le sabre de son compagnon. Il prit place, le sabre entre ses jambes et regarda sans ciller la femme lui faisant face.

-J'irais droit au but.

-…..

-Pourquoi lui fais tu toujours confiance ?

-…..

-Naru…

-Vous savez…..j'avais rencontré un garçon il y a quelques années. Il m'avait dit une chose….Naruto semblait triste, il prit un air pensif, fermant finalement un instant les yeux.

-……

-Pour lui, le bien ou le mal était une question de point de vue….qui peut en décider ?

-…..Tsunade n'osait l'interrompre.

-Oui, je pense qu'il avait raison, tout dépend du point de vue que l'on a et de l'histoire qui la précède….

-Que veux tu….

-J'aurais pu être à sa place. A cette époque, pour moi le bien s'était mon équipe, ma mission. Et lui, mon ennemi, il était le mal. Et de son point de vue s'était la même chose certainement.

-…..

-En d'autres conditions, nous aurions été amis…..il a pu se tromper dans sa vie…. mais je suis sur qu'il n'aurait rien pu y changer….Naruto se remémorait de souvenir lointain. En tout cas, on voulait juste protéger ceux que l'on aimait.

-Mais….

-Pour Sasuke…vous dites qu'il a trahis. Naruto la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. La seule personne qu'il a réellement trahie n'est qu'Orochimaru.

-Comment ça ? Tsunade tentait de mesurer les décibels de sa voix.

-Sasuke à uniquement prit l'opportunité la plus motivante et…..

-Et ?

-….aujourd'hui je pense comprendre. Je ne considère pas Sasuke comme un traître envers le village. Si on l'accepte, il revient, je vous l'assure.

-C'est dangereux, et surtout, je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement.

-A vos yeux il est un nukenin, aux miens, ce n'est qu'une personne ayant fait un choix. Certes un choix radical. Mais il a suivie sa voie. S'il est bon ou mauvais, tout dépend de la manière de voir…

-Combien de temps t'a-t-il fallut pour arriver à cette conclusion ?

-Le temps d'accepter le fait que l'on a tous des choix à faire. Cela ne m'a pas empêcher de vouloir l'aider pour autant, je n'avais pas envi qu'il finisse comme…..comme lui. Les yeux bleu ciel étaient devenus ternes et tristes.

-……….tu penses ainsi car c'est Sasuke et je sais que tu l'aimes plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Son ton était catégorique, ses yeux le jugeaient, mais Naruto maintint son regard.

-Non. Pour être franc….si j'avais été Sasuke, si j'avais vécu ce qu'il a vécu…alors sûrement…..

-……

-…..oui sûrement que j'aurais agis comme lui.

-……la bouche de la blonde s'entrouvrit, ses yeux étaient surpris mais néanmoins calmes. Tout de même Naruto, il a trahis le village, ses compagnons, ta confiance !!! Il t'a laissé pour mort !!!

-Oui, car j'ai essayé de l'aider. Il n'en voulait pas et était déstabilisé lorsqu'il l'a fait. Et j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose à sa place comme je vous l'ai dit. J'ai mon point de vue, il a le sien, je ne peux que l'aider du mieux. Et aujourd'hui je suis sur qu'il ne me trahiras pas.

-Pourquoi ! la blonde s'impatientait.

-Car j'en ai la sensation au plus profond de moi. Je le vois au fond de ses yeux. Je ne savais pas qu'il reviendrait, ça, je l'avoue, mais…sa trahison….je n'y ai pas cru. S'il n'avait pas été juger nukenin, il serait revenu. J'ai eu des doutes, ma confiance a pu vaciller, mais finalement j'ai toujours eu foi en lui.

-………mais….

-Ecoutez, si j'avais été Néji, j'aurais pu haïr ma famille, j'aurais été Saï….

-Mais ils n'ont pas pris de telles décisions !!!

-….j'ai ouvert la voie qui les a aidés. C'est peut être ça ? enfin il souriait, même si s'était faiblement. Mais surtout…personne ne leur à proposer. Qui sait alors ce qu'il se serait passé ?

-Moi on me l'avait proposé et j'avais accepté.

-Hu ? ils relevèrent la tête vers l'entrée.

-Saï ? le jeune homme venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et l'ombre de Sasuke se découper dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-J'avais accepté l'offre d'Orochimaru, Naruto m'a aidé.

-Tu donnes raison à Sasuke ?

-Non Hokage-sama. J'explique juste que je me fis au jugement de Naruto plus qu'à celui de tout autre.

-……..la cinquième ferma les yeux, une ride barrant son front, réfléchissant sur le point de vue du blond.

-……..Naruto se leva et rendit son sabre à son propriétaire.

-Naruto. Après réflexion, et après avoir sut qu'il vivait ici depuis quelques jours sans grabuge, je veux bien accepter la situation. Pour le moment, il restera sous ta surveillance. Cependant…

-Si vous voulez nous faire surveiller, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

-Hum. Bien. Je vais donc prendre mes dispositions. Mais au moindre problème…

-Qu'il n'y aura pas. Le blond souriait encore, mais se n'était toujours pas son sourire habituel.

-Je n'hésiterais pas Naruto, leur ordre sera de l'éliminer. Et tu ne devras pas te mettre en milieu de notre route.

-…..s'il trahis de nouveau comme vous le dites, je le tuerais de mes mains. Naruto regarda la blonde dans le fond des yeux, aucune hésitation. Saï retrouva le regard qu'il avait vu ces trois derniers jours.

-Je compte donc sur toi Naruto.

-Je ne vous décevrais pas, Tsunade Sama. Naruto se baissa respectueusement, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il acceptait entièrement sa décision et qu'il l'en remerciait.

-Bon, alors vous pouvez y aller. Sasuke, tu prendras place chez lui, mais je pense que vous avez déjà du vous arranger ?

-Hn.

Naruto attrapa la main de son compagnon et le tira à sa suite. Tsunade s'entretint rapidement avec Saï qui fit signe à d'autres ninjas dans le couloir. Ils se dispersèrent à l'un de ses signes et le couple sentit dans son dos qu'on les espionnait. Naruto ne parlait pas, il marchait rapidement et Sasuke enleva d'un coup sec sa main de la sienne. L'autre ne fit rien, aucun regard, aucun geste qui eut pu lui montrer ce qu'il pensait. Naruto continua sa marche rapide, son appartement fut bientôt en vue. Il acheta d'abord quelques courses puis rentra dans l'appartement.

Il ne parlait pas, Sasuke retourna dans le salon et y remit de l'ordre. Le blond sortit de la douche, il portait un pantalon pour unique vêtement et se séchaient les cheveux. Il regarda Sasuke un bref instant et s'éclipsa dans la cuisine. Il ressortit un ramen instantané en main et prit place au rebord qu'offrait la fenêtre de son salon. Il mangea, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour ça. Sasuke était déstabilisé de cette attitude, mais ne dit rien.

La sonnette se brisa presque sous la pression d'un doigt. Naruto ne bougeait pas, il semblait ailleurs. Sasuke partit ouvrir et tomba sur Sakura. Elle entra, le serrant dans ses bras, lui hurlant qu'il aurait pu la prévenir et riant entre hoquet et pleurs. L'Uchiha pensait que le blond réagirait, mais il passa juste, faisant un panier de son bol dans la corbeille de la cuisine et partit vers sa chambre. Sakura monologuait et le brun ne cessait de regarder vers la porte.

Plus tard, le Kazekage entra avec sa clé, sans rien dire aux deux autres, il se dirigea d'office dans la pièce du blond. Sasuke entendit un semblant de conversation, puis le volume des voix baissa. Une heure plus tard, Naruto reconduisit son ami à la porte, l'air toujours neutre, il le salua, hochant de la tête et retourna dans sa chambre. Sasuke n'avait rien perdu de la scène et entendait toujours distraitement la voix de sa collègue.

Dans la soirée, elle s'en alla enfin. Le lendemain, Sasuke entendit des bruits de voix, il se leva en douce et aperçut sur le palier au dehors Naruto en grande conversation avec Néji. Celui-ci avait l'air énervé, faisant de grands gestes de ses bras. Le blond continuait de remuer la tête négativement. Néji se pencha et l'embrassa sans douceur, la claque partit. Le regard de Naruto était froid comme jamais, le Hyuga comprit l'ordre et s'en alla. Naruto rentra, stoppa deux secondes en rencontrant les yeux de Sasuke et continua tranquillement vers la pièce sur sa gauche.

-Salut.

-Salut.

-Tu veux quoi ? le blond préparait son petit déj.

-Je vais me servir.

-Bien. Naruto s'attabla, mangeant ses céréales.

Il était toujours aussi froid, et Sasuke ne comprenait pas le nœud au fond de ses entrailles. Ils partirent ensuite au terrain d'entraînement, Naruto continua le nouveau mouvement qu'il essayait de maîtriser et l'Uchiha souffla enfin, il pouvait enfin s'entraîner. Ils enchaînaient donc mouvements sur mouvements. Le temps passa assez vite, Sasuke n'arrêta que lorsqu'il vit que Naruto n'était plus là. Il se tourna et le vit en pleine discussion avec Tsunade. Ils regardaient vers lui, Naruto acquiesçait, il lui jeta un dernier regard et revint vers Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Ils ont la confirmation que tu es celui que tu dis être.

-Hn.

-Elle veut que je te fasse parler.

-……..

-Nous devons nous rendre dans l'une des pièces réservée aux interrogatoires, et je devrais en présence d'autres, te poser des questions.

Après un détour par l'Ichiraku qui s'étonna du retour du coéquipier du blond, ils allèrent donc en salle d'interrogatoire. Naruto posait des questions, parfois d'autres le faisaient, le brun répondait plus ou moins précisément. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, il était tard, Naruto ne disait plus rien et Sasuke se demandait se qu'il pouvait avoir. Le blond à peine arriver chez lui se laissa tomber dans son lit et s'endormit d'une traite.

Le matin reprit, Naruto lui offrit enfin un sourire et lui adressa un peu plus la parole, puis ils allèrent à nouveau en salle d'interrogatoire. Ils n'eurent de pose que pour manger, puis le soir les accueillit, Naruto stoppa à l'Ichiraku, Sasuke eut un rictus, pensant que le blond devait y passer au moins une fois par jour quand il était au village. Le brun se sentait soulagé, son compagnon semblait enfin être redevenu lui-même. Au troisième jour, tout reprit, Naruto s'éclipsa juste un moment de la pièce, lorsqu'il y revint, un mince filet de sang s'écoulait à la commissure des lèvres du brun.

Jamais Sasuke n'avait vu un tel regard chez le blond qui aurait pu tuer l'interrogateur. Il s'en approcha d'ailleurs sans réaction aucune, bougeant au dernier moment sa main et le souleva de terre, pas de très haut, l'homme étant assez grand, mais le pouvoir de Kyubi le lui permettait.

-Qu'avais je dis ?

-…….

-Vous m'aviez entendu non ?

-Je….aaaaahhh. le blond l'avait envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce, mécontent au possible et le regardait sans pitié. Il fit craquer ses mains.

-Que cela ne se reproduise pas. Sasuke, on rentre.

Naruto reprit le chemin de l'entrée et sortit, l'attendant tout de même un instant. Sasuke se leva et le suivit, le regard bleu était toujours glacé, ne changeant pas d'un iota. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder un œil sur lui. En arrivant, Naruto lui demanda de ne pas sortir, il se changea rapidement et le prévint qu'il rentrerait dans la nuit. Son masque en place, Naruto disparut dans la nuit tombante.

Dans la nuit, il entendit un bruissement de vêtement, il ne bougea pas. Il sentit un effleurement, finissant par ouvrir un œil. Naruto était déjà repartit vers sa chambre, mais avait pris le temps de le recouvrir. Sasuke retrouva bien vite le sommeil jusqu'à tôt le matin ou un bruit sourd éveilla ses sens.

S'il n'y en avait eu qu'un, il n'aurait pas réagit, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se leva, les bruits venaient de la chambre de Naruto, Sasuke ouvrit la porte et tomba sur une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir. Naruto était ventre contre sol, vêtu d'un boxer, bras maintenus dans le dos par un Néji déchaîné qui semblait avoir envie d'une chose que ne lui permettait pas le blond. Naruto releva des yeux couleur sang, semblant ne pas pouvoir se défendre correctement.

-Sasuke…. Le blond avait gémit son nom.

-…….Néji avait activé ses yeux un poil trop tard.

Sasuke s'avança rapidement, au point que l'autre ne le vit pas venir, et il lui mit un coup en plein torse. Le Hyuga virevolta un instant et s'éclata au mur derrière lui. Il se pencha sur Naruto et remarqua un sceau apposé dans son dos, fait de sang déjà séché. Sasuke remarqua vite les quelques rougeurs qui s'étalaient sur la peau du blond, mais ne les commenta pas, effaçant juste le sceau qui libéra Naruto de sa torpeur. Il avait à nouveau ses yeux froids, sauf qu'ils étaient rouges à présent. Il regardait Néji, un air d'incompréhension total sur les traits. Néji s'était relevé, Sasuke maintenait lui-même Naruto par un bras, mais ce dernier s'écarta promptement de lui. Il s'avança vers Néji, sa voix était calme, un peu rauque, elle avait l'air dangereuse.

-Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu m'auras. Et je t'ai déjà dit…

-Ne le dis pas….une larme coula le long de la joue de Néji.

-…que tu n'avais aucune chance avec moi. Je n'aime qu'une personne.

-Mais il ne t'aime pas !!!

-Alors le jour ou je ne l'aimerais plus, et si jamais je te vois sous ce jour là, alors je viendrais vers toi. Je ne peux ordonner à mon cœur ces choses là, désolé Néji.

-…….pour ce que j'ai fait….je suis désolé.

-Je t'apprécie beaucoup Néji, tu es un très bon ami. Alors je passe sur cela, mais si un jour l'envie de recommencer te prend, je ne serais pas aussi clément. Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, même si cela te fait souffrir, agis de manière à ne jamais la blesser.

-………Néji acquiesça et s'en fut par le balcon encore ouvert, un regard de haine envers l'Uchiha.

Lorsqu'il ne fut plus en vue, Naruto se mit à trembler légèrement puis de plus en plus fortement, des larmes tombèrent, il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas laisser le moindre bruit filtrer. Sasuke s'avança pour le prendre dans ses bras, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ça lui était venu naturellement. Mais Naruto ne lui permit pas et se recula encore et encore, rencontrant finalement le mur derrière lui et s'y affaissa. Le brun vint jusqu'à lui, il se mit à genoux et l'enserra dans ses bras. Après quelques instants, Naruto se rendormit contre son épaule, Sasuke le remit dans son lit, rangea un minimum la pièce ou s'était étalée la lampe de chevet, la petite table, quelques rouleaux et une plante.

Le blond se leva plus tard, Sasuke le vit sortir de sa chambre, direction la douche alors qu'il prenait habituellement d'abord son petit déj. Il le lui prépara, Naruto sortit, un immense sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il avait oublié tout de l'évènement précédent.

A part cet évènement, tout repris comme il était. Naruto parlait un peu plus, avec les autres il était fidèle à lui-même. Sasuke agissait comme il avait toujours agit, l'envoyant paître à tout bout de champ, ou le dédaignant de haut. Pourtant Naruto sentait qu'il le regardait. Et en effet, le brun était de plus en plus intrigué par le comportement si différent que pouvait avoir l'Uzumaki suivant les personnes qu'il voyait. Il lui sembla vite que le blond n'agissait comme il devait être réellement que chez lui.

Ailleurs, avec ses amis, il blaguait et riait à gorge déployée, restant protecteur. Avec d'autres, il plaisantait tout autant, n'ayant jamais l'air de souffrir de remarque qui pouvait être dite, ne s'énervant vraiment que lorsque cela concernait ceux qu'il aimait. Et son regard froid ne venait que rarement, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs revu qu'un soir ou le blond rentra de mission. Sakura venait souvent leur rendre visite, bientôt ils reprirent leurs entraînements, les interrogatoires étant finis.

Sasuke avait prit l'habitude d'activer ses sharingans pendant les entraînements, et il ne quittait pas Naruto des yeux. Ce dernier ne le touchait que rarement à présent, et Sasuke savait que cela avait un lien avec ce qu'il avait dit à Néji. Il savait que cela lui déplaisait assez, alors pour ne pas lui déplaire plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, Naruto s'exerçait à ne pas être trop proche.

Un mois passa ainsi, Naruto était sorti du village, devant porter un message à une équipe à l'extérieur. Sasuke pouvait le suivre partout ou presque, l'exception étant ses missions. Naruto parlait avec entrain d'un sujet que le brun n'écoutait déjà plus lorsqu'il le vit stopper net. Alors il entendit les cris étouffés. En arrivant sur le lieu de rendez vous, il trouva deux des anbus qu'il devait voir au sol, apparemment mort. Un autre était en train de se faire torturer. Son masque tomba, révélant Tenten, souffrant, gémissant de douleur.

Sasuke ne comprit ce qu'il s'était passé que lorsqu'il vit Naruto en contrebas de l'arbre ou ils s'étaient cachés, découpant à grand coup de griffes les hommes qui avaient attaqués les anbus. La rage de Naruto était visible, il en fit tomber trois sur le groupe de cinq, deux d'entre eux prenant la fuite. Il se clona, un nombre incalculable, et ils partirent à la suite de ses proies. Il se pencha sur Tenten, guérissant les blessures qu'il pouvait avec ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre de Tsunade. Sasuke se laissa tomber à ses cotés et vérifia l'état de ses compagnons. Ils respiraient faiblement, alors il les aida lui aussi comme il le put. Des cris au loin se firent entendre, quatre personnes tombèrent près d'eux, Néji se précipita vers son ancienne coéquipière. Naruto se clona, et fit un geste, les envoyant en éclaireurs. Les clones revinrent avec les hommes vivants, ils furent confiés aux surveillants des deux membres de l'équipe 7. Se clonant de nouveau, voyant que les autres n'avaient rien repéré d'anormal, il porta les blessés et se rendit au village.

Un clone partit faire un rapport à Tsunade, pour qu'elle puisse envoyer une nouvelle équipe sur la mission. Elle les retrouva un peu plus tard à l'hôpital, quelques ordres furent donnés, dont celui qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de surveiller le couple. Naruto avait l'air de s'en vouloir, comme s'il aurait pu agir en arrivant plus tôt. Plusieurs jours passèrent, il feignait toujours en présence des autres, mais une fois chez lui, il se laissait aller, devenant plus mélancolique que jamais. Sasuke le regardait de plus en plus, des petits regards en coin en passant parfois par de longues contemplations silencieuses. L'attitude du blond l'intriguait de plus en plus.

Sasuke avait remarqué qu'il s'était habitué aux manies du blond, à sa manière de vivre, et à son grand déplaisir, il voyait qu'il aimait ça. Petit à petit, ses œillades devinrent dures, Naruto ne supportait plus ça. Lui il l'aimait toujours, ne plus pouvoir le toucher en le sachant si proche, ne pas pouvoir lui parler sans se faire rejeter, et surtout les yeux froids qui le regardaient. Tous ces éléments firent que le blond commençait à devenir maussade et désagréable. Et les missions qu'il avait, n'arrangeaient rien.

L'Uchiha lui ne voyait pas le mal qu'il faisait. Deux mois étaient passés, et il commençait à trouver le temps lent. Son exaspération faisait qu'il montrait sa mauvaise humeur assez souvent, restant neutre uniquement quand il y avait du monde. Même Sakura avait remarqué la différence. Et puis Sasuke vint à se haïr, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Et surtout, pourquoi envers un homme. Car il dut se rendre à l'évidence, depuis l'agression du blond par Néji, il n'avait qu'une envie : le protéger. Il avait vu son coté dangereux, mais Naruto ne l'était que lorsque ses amis étaient en danger. Plus d'une fois il l'avait vu revenir blesser, s'en fichant complètement de l'être.

Un soir il rentra, cela faisait une semaine qu'il était parti, Sasuke voulait lui dire quelque chose de méchant, la mission aurait du être courte. Mais les yeux blessés du blond l'en empêcha, il semblait souffrir intensément, le brun sentit au fond de lui se sentiment qui lui disait de le bercer gentiment pour lui faire oublier sa peine. Mais l'Uchiha était trop fier, il n'acceptait pas le fait de pouvoir aimer un homme, et continuer de se convaincre qu'il avait un tout autre but. Alors son regard devint plus froid que de la glace. Naruto eut un air désolé, il fila dans sa chambre et Sasuke put l'entendre pleurer. Il se sentait coupable, mais ne voulait pas faiblir, alors il partit dormir.

Le lendemain, le blond souriait à tout va, un coup à Iruka, puis un autre à Kakashi, il continua par Kiba pour en finir avec Sakura. Pourtant le brun l'avait entendu pleurer toute la nuit ou du moins une bonne partie. Cela l'énervait plus que tout, comment pouvait-il encore sourire après tant de peine ? Tant de douleur ? Il ne supportait plus de voir se sourire si faux. C'est en entendant l'exclamation de Sakura qu'il comprit son acte, il avait frappé Naruto au niveau du visage. Celui-ci le regardait, l'air extrêmement en colère.

Naruto lui attrapa la main, il en avait plus que marre. Il aimait Sasuke mais cela l'usait de vivre ainsi tous les jours, il l'empêcha de la lui retirer et continuait de le mener à travers la forêt. Si tout devait s'arrêter, alors autant revenir au point de départ. Le brun voyait ou l'autre le menait, il ne comprenait pas.

Il stoppa leur route sur un rocher surplombant une immense cascade. Sasuke regarda les lieux de hauts, de nombreux souvenirs lui revenaient. Naruto ne disait rien, la face vers le sol, il sembla frissonner. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, ils étaient froids et mauvais. Il jaugea le brun sans se départir de son calme et ce dernier voyait au fond des yeux bleus qu'il s'était résigné. _Mais résigné à quoi ?_

Sasuke eut tôt fait sa réponse, il se reçut une baffe, puis une autre. Naruto le frappait sans se retenir, alors il répliqua. Il lui hurlait qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait, qu'il n'avait plus qu'à le tuer puisque s'était ce qu'il désirait. Il continuait ses coups et le brun se mit à y répondre lui aussi de plus en plus violemment. Ils marchaient sur l'eau et rebondissaient sur les pierres, s'échangeant des coups entre les paroles hachées du blond qui lui reprochait tant et tant de choses, de le haïr sans raison, de l'utiliser, de le regarder méchamment, de l'humilier, et la liste continuait.

Il usa d'un chidori nagashi, le blond hurla, une queue sortit, il continua de frapper, mais au fond de lui il ne voulait pas blesser cet être qu'il aimait tant, alors il se mit à murmurer. _Au moins tu auras ce que tu désires en partie…_Naruto ne bougeait plus, il laissait l'Uchiha passer ses nerfs sur lui, mais lui remarqua le changement d'attitude et son poing s'arrêta près de sa joue.

Le geste toujours suspendu, Naruto pleurait, il releva vers Sasuke deux orbes troublées, son chagrin le bouleversait au plus profond de lui-même. Il renversa Sasuke au sol et le chevaucha, il le frappa au torse, mais ses coups n'avaient plus aucune force, il tremblait légèrement, il ne savait plus quoi faire pour que l'autre ne le haïsse pas. Il pensait que son bonheur aurait fait le sien, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ses larmes continuèrent de tomber sur son ami.

Sasuke le prit dans ses bras, les passant après un instant d'hésitation dans son dos et le serra doucement contre lui. Naruto laissa toute sa frustration coulée, et lorsqu'il fut calmé, il se redressa. Il regardait au plus profond des yeux de Sasuke, ce dernier n'était plus agressif, ses yeux était devenu charbons à nouveau, il semblait calme. Il posa sa main sur la joue du blond et sembla réfléchir, Naruto se pencha vers lui, il voulait l'embrasser, au risque de se faire repousser. L'Uchiha réfléchissait à toute vitesse, cela l'engagerait envers le blond et ne lui déplaisait pas, mais il se devait de préserver la pérennité de son clan….

Naruto se stoppa très près de lui, Sasuke crut qu'il attendait de le voir faire le dernier pas, mais non. Il sentit un liquide sur son ventre, il vit les yeux du blond agrandit de surprise, et distingua deux ombres derrière lui. Le réceptacle de kyubi décolla littéralement du sol, l'épaisse épée de Kisame le portant en l'air. Sasuke activa ses yeux à temps pour esquiver l'arme de son frère et se redressa.

Naruto hurlait, son chakra se faisait absorbé, la plaie était immense, elle lui traversée le ventre, et l'homme requin le maintenait en l'air, le faisant s'enfoncer doucement par la force de la gravité. Naruto porta ses mains à sa plaie mais ne fit que se les écorchées. Sasuke regardait la scène bouche entrouverte, son cœur battait comme jamais, l'ombre de son frère lui cacha la vue de son acolyte souffrant le martyr.

-Si tu me laisses l'emmener sans rien tenter Sasuke, je te laisserais vivre.

-…….les idées du brun se remirent en place, mais une part de son être se préoccupait toujours du blond.

-Hm…tu sembles vouloir te mettre en travers de ma route….t'en crois tu capable aujourd'hui petit frère ? la face d'Itachi resta neutre, sans aucun intérêt pour son adversaire.

-…….Sasuke ne savait s'il devait d'abord s'occuper du blond et revenir ensuite à son frère, bien que cela lui semblait impossible, Itachi ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

-Pffff.

Sasuke fit un bond en arrière, Itachi venait d'apparaître près de lui, mais il avait à peine retouché le sol que l'autre brun se tenait déjà à ses cotés. Il évita le poing de son aîné, lui faisant un croche pied que l'autre évita facilement. Ils enchaînaient les coups de taijutsu, mais Sasuke savait que cela n'allait pas durer. Un cri du blond détourna son intention et l'un des coups de son frère fit mouche. Le brun s'écrasa contre une roche, et Itachi vint à lui. Alors Sasuke sortit un chidori, si rapidement que le plus vieux eut du mal à l'esquiver.

Itachi se recula, une main sur son manteau qui présentait un trou béant et d'où un fin courant électrique continuait de se propager sur lui. Il leva les yeux vers son frère, un rictus se dessinait sur ses traits. Sasuke savait qu'il n'allait plus plaisanter, ses yeux l'avertirent d'un mouvement, son aîné avait du le voir mais ne prévint en rien son compagnon. Ce qui l'intéressait en l'instant n'était plus le but de l'Akatsuki mais son frère, alors Kisame n'avait qu'à être attentif.

Ce dernier ne vit qu'au dernier moment ce qui allait lui arriver, jubilant sur les cris du blond et sa perte phénoménale d'énergie. Il fut d'abord paralyser, des insectes recouvrirent son corps, aspirant son énergie le plus rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils finirent par s'envoler lorsque Néji apparut devant sa cible et commença les 64 coups du Hakke. L'épée portant Naruto fut lâchée, Saï se précipita, tentant de l'enlever sans se blesser.

Shino le regarda, il prit Naruto contre lui et Saï expira un bon coup, puis d'un coup, il attrapa le manche et tira, deux autres mains l'aidèrent, Sakura venait d'arriver, accompagnée d'Ino. Elle l'aida à enlever l'énorme sabre, lorsque ce fut fait, elle se mit sur lui et s'acharna à refermer les plaies, accompagnées de nombreuses hémorragies. Plusieurs organes avaient été touchés, elle se concentra comme jamais sur son coéquipier. Shino se mit devant eux, près à les défendre, Saï dessina plusieurs monstres qu'il envoya contre Kisame.

Ce dernier avait reçu les coups, il avait un genoux à terre mais avait réussi à envoyer bouler Néji plus loin. Shikamaru était à bout de souffle, il préparait des parchemins explosifs. Ino courut à Néji, elle le soignait car il s'était blessé au crâne. L'homme bleuté se releva, un cri de rage le prenait, il courut vers son épée, Shikamaru tenta de s'interposer, il se fit envoyer de plusieurs coups contre un arbre.

Naruto avait la tête penchée sur le coté, il voyait tout entre deux eaux. Le seul bruit qu'il entendait encore était son cœur, un rythme lent, incessant, qui battait bruyamment, lui faisant presque mal au crâne. Il vit Shikamaru s'écraser contre un arbre, il vit Saï entamer un combat à l'épée avec le bleuté qui avait de nouveau son épée, il vit Néji revenir, se défendant et tentant d'attaquer en même temps. La nuée d'insecte de Shino parti vers lui, mais il les enferma dans une bulle d'eau.

Le blond voyait ses amis tentaient de le sauver, il voyait le sang couler, beaucoup plus loin il distingua deux ombres. Sasuke se sentit rassuré en voyant l'équipe arrivée, il s'était transformé, le sceau le recouvrait. Itachi eut un regard emplit d'envie, il souriait, échangeant toujours des coups avec son frère, tentant de s'insérer en lui. Mais Sasuke réussissait à annuler ses genjutsus, cependant il fut distrait un instant, un clone aqueux disparut sous ses coups, son vrai frère était à ses cotés, il venait de lui attraper l'une de ses ailes et dans un rire joyeux la traversa d'un rasengan de feu. Celui si se propagea et le brun du se laisser tomber sur l'eau pour l'éteindre. Il se releva, le souffle court.

-Comment…

-Je me suis déjà battu avec ton coéquipier…il est intéressant. J'ai amélioré sa technique. Magnifique ne penses tu pas petit frère ?

-Uuugghhh

Itachi venait de lui mettre son point dans le ventre, il continuait son combo, s'amusant de la douleur qu'il provoquait. Petit à petit pourtant l'exaspération revint, malgré tout ce temps son frère le décevait encore, pendant qu'il utilisait ses pieds, il envoya voler plus loin son manteau et continua. Naruto ferma les yeux, il ne sentait plus grand-chose, il ferma les yeux lentement, sa coéquipière lui parlait, elle pleurait, il voyait tout cela, mais il n'arrivait pas à rester éveillé.

Il marchait dans un tunnel noir et froid. Il ne s'arrêta que devant les immenses grilles. Un rire résonna, se répercutant sur les parois. L'eau bouillit, une masse apparut, inquiétante, les babines retroussées dans un semblant de sourire.

-Tu es en train de mourir, tu le sais ?

-Je n'ai pratiquement plus de chakra et mes blessures sont bien trop importantes.

-Alors tu viens voir tonton Kyubi pour qu'il te sauve ?

-Non.

-……..

-J'aimerais que tu sauves mes amis.

-……jusqu'ou me laisseras tu sortir cette fois ? le sourire du démon était immense.

-Je pourrais tendre la main sur ce sceau et te libérer. Mais malheureusement, j'ai appris que cela nous tuerait sur le coup. Mon corps ne supportera jamais toute ta puissance, surtout pas dans les conditions qui sont.

-……dans les conditions ou se trouvent ton corps Naruto, nous mourrons sûrement, qu'est ce qui t'empêches de le faire ?

-Sakura réussira à me soigner, mais il faut d'abord les débarrasser d'eux. S'il te plaît Kyubi.

-……..

-S'il te plaît.

-Huhuhuhu, tu es la première personne à me demander de l'aide si courtoisement. Alors soit, j'adhère à ta requête.

-Merci.

Le blond se pressa contre les barreaux et se laissa faire. Un rire se répandit, Kyubi était plus libre que jamais, Itachi stoppa, il regardait l'énergie que dégageait le corps inerte dans les bras de la rosée. Sasuke hurla son prénom, Shino prit la blonde par la taille alors qu'elle était en train d'aider Sakura et s'écarta des deux coéquipiers. Néji était au poing de Kisame, suspendu lui aussi en plein mouvement. Shikamaru hurla à Sakura de dégager, mais cette dernière continua de regarder dans les yeux bleus qui devenaient rouges, fendus en leurs seins par une fente obscure.

Naruto prit appui sur l'un de ses bras et se redressa, Sakura lui demanda de ne pas le faire, mais ce fut le pouffement de Kyubi qu'elle entendit. La rosée crut sa dernière heure arrivée, mais non. Il disparut d'entre ses bras et les deux Uchiha entendirent un hurlement, ils tournèrent la tête au même moment pour voir Naruto un peu plus loin, n'ayant même pas réussit à suivre son mouvement. Il était sur ses quatre membres, entre ses dents un bout de chair bleue. Néji était à terre et se reculait, Kisame arma son autre bras et se tourna vers la bête. La silhouette de Naruto se dessinait sous l'armure de chakra condenser orangée à sept queues, sa bouche s'étira en un sourire, ses crocs ensanglantés relâchèrent le bout de membre mort.

-Et Naruto me demande de l'aide pour ça ? N'êtes vous pas assez fort pour en venir vous-même à bout ? huhuhuHUHUHUHU.

-……..Kyubi sama, nous devons vous…

-Vous voulez m'enfermer pour me tuer, et vous avez presque tué mon réceptacle. Vous avez oublié un détail……

-……. le renard avait disparut et réapparut juste dans le dos du requin, lui murmurant à l'oreille.

-Dans les deux cas, j'aurais disparu….

-……..

Saï attrapait Sakura et la tirait en arrière, mais elle se débattit, elle ne voulait pas s'en aller. Elle se tourna vers Shikamaru et il comprit. Alors il disparut. Sasuke profita de cela pour se jeter à nouveau sur son frère. Il l'enserra et un chidori nagashi se propagea, son frère réussit pourtant à s'en dépêtrer. Son regard était mauvais, il fronçait les sourcils, un peu de sang lui coulait d'une coupure à la joue, il sortit la langue, cueillant quelques gouttes. Au même instant ils activèrent leur pouvoir commun, et il ne resta là que deux corps.

Kyubi s'amusa quelques instants, mais une grimace n'échappa pas à Sakura, la face du renard était plus expressive, il avait toute sa raison et sa forme n'était pas vraiment la même que lorsqu'il perdait tout contrôle. Il déploya ses mains, chacune sur un coté deux boules au centre noir cerclées d'énergie vermeil et feu à forme de shurikens se formèrent. Il fonça sur Kisame, qui tenta d'esquiver, mais les coups de Néji se faisaient tout de même ressentir sur sa force, la première le toucha à peine mais le fit toucher terre, une partie de son corps n'était plus, le deuxième ne fut pas pour lui, mais pour l'immense plante verte plantée un peu plus loin et qui ne vit rien venir.

Elle explosa complètement, alors Naruto sortit de l'immense cratère formé, l'un de ses bras le long de son corps suintant de sang. L'autre ne semblait pas en meilleur état. Il s'enfonça dans le sol, gueule vers le ciel, une nouvelle forme de rasengan prit possession de sa gorge et il l'envoya dans la forêt, une ombre tentait de s'enfuir mais se fit toucher à la jambe, la déflagration la faisant tournoyer sur elle-même et finir sa course dans les hautes herbes. Kyubi commença à s'en approcher, mais une ombre tomba près d'elle, lui enfonçant un chidori au milieu du crâne. Kakashi le jaugeait de loin, sharingan de sortie. Les queues de Kyubi bougèrent quelques instant de gauche à droite, comme s'il montrait sa déception à ne pas avoir pu continuer. La bête grimaça encore, Sakura fit un pas vers elle, mais son regard froid et cruel la stoppa. Elle supplia Naruto de revenir, puis à Kyubi de le laisser tranquille. Le démon regarda la rosée, il alla vers elle, passa sans un regard et continua, les yeux regardant plus haut. Les deux frères continuaient leur combat silencieux. Elle suivit son regard et voulut le stopper. Mais il le fit seul.

-Ils ne sont plus ici.

-Hein ?

-Kyubi ?

-Moi-même Kakashi. La bête eut un regard en coin et grimaça de nouveau.

-……….il faut…Kakashi venait de comprendre la situation.

-Si on agit, l'un risque d'être bloqué en l'autre ou pire. Si je dois agir, alors ils doivent réintégrer leurs corps propre.

-Quoi ?

-Le sharingan permet d'intégrer un univers parallèle…ils doivent y être. En ce moment même, ils sont vulnérables…

I-l faut les finir.

-Huhuhu, et si Naruto s'en sort il te tuera…Néji c'est ça ?

-…….

-……..la bête poussa un hurlement strident.

Sasuke jugea vite ou il était, une autre dimension, une qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tous semblaient figés, ils flottaient dans les airs, dans du noir, comme l'espace, autour d'eux des semblant de souvenir ou de chose y ressemblant prenait place. Il y avait des images de scènes qu'il connaissait, il y avait des personnes qui semblaient paralysées, des parchemins flottaient un peu partout.

-Où sommes nous ?

-Au plus profond de nous. Un nous commun.

-Je n'ai rien de commun avec toi.

-Huhuhu, ce n'est pas ce que dit cet endroit. Sasuke entendit des voix et se tourna à peine, il vit un jeune homme portant sur son dos un petit garçon.

-Pourquoi nous avoir fait ça ? le brun grimaçait, sa haine remontait, mais son amour pour son frère aussi. Lui qui croyait ne plus en avoir une seule goutte.

-Je n'aurais jamais été libre dans se clan, tu ne l'aurais jamais été. J'ai fait ce que j'ai jugé utile….et en même temps j'ai pu juger ma force.

-………raison stupide.

-Tu es comme moi.

-JAMAIS !!! le brun fonça sur son frère et lui assena un coup, mais l'autre l'avait évité.

-Pauvre loque, quand je pense que tu es mon frère…..

-………Sasuke regardait suspicieux les dizaines d'Itachi qui l'encerclait.

-…….n'as-tu pas agis pareil que moi ? tu as trahis ton village, tu as failli tuer ton meilleur ami….pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ?

-…….

-Tu ne supportais pas Orochimaru huhuhu….

-LA FERME !!!!

Itachi avait raison, il avait agit comme lui, Sasuke ne supportait pas cette idée, il chargea un chidori dans sa main, son frère continua de rire, mais le cadet eut lui aussi un rictus. Il allongea son énergie, tournant sur lui-même découpant chacun des mirages lui faisant face, tous étaient faux, Itachi se laissait tombé du plafond, mais l'autre l'avait plus ou moins prévu, lorsqu'il sentit son frère vraiment proche, il fit répercuter un chidori Nagashi. Sasuke n'avait plus ce coup en réserve à présent. Itachi valdingua plus loin, se réceptionna sur un souvenir de leur parent, le brisant en deux et revint vers lui. Il fit de rapide signe et souffla un katon vers Sasuke, le brun voulut à peine l'esquiver, mais les flammes noires qu'il ne savait maîtriser mais connaissait le firent fuir. Avoir lâcher du regard son frère fut qu'il se fit prendre par derrière et mettre à terre.

-Tu as bien évolué Sasuke, mais ce n'est toujours pas suffisant. Toujours aussi faible….

-Rraaaaaahhhhhh ITACHIIIiiiiiiii !!!!

-T'être rapproché de lui t'as affaiblit…..

-JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!! Sasuke tentait de rouler sur lui pour se dégager, mais son frère le maintenait au sol sans aucune ouverture.

-…..tu n'apprends jamais de tes erreurs….tu ne vaux rien finalement. Huhuhu.

-LA FERME LACHE MOI !!!

-Tu veux que je te dise la vraie raison ? pourquoi tu es si faible ?

-……

-Ce n'est pas un manque de haine Sasuke, c'est simplement que tu n'as rien.

-……Sasuke s'était calmé, écoutant son frère, son épaule le lançant, le sceau était activé depuis trop longtemps. Il commençait à se retirer.

-Moi j'ai eu un don, le tiens est plus latent, et tu est trop sentimental. Mais ce qui fait que tu es faible, ce ne sont pas ces éléments…..

-……….

-Tu es faible car ton but est mauvais. Tu le sais inconsciemment. Me tuer serait ton unique but ?

-Oui. L'aîné resserra sa poigne, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Tu n'es pas moi petit frère. Mon but je le sais et je n'ai aucune hésitation. Toi ton but tu ne l'as pas encore trouvé.

-Je sais qui il est.

-Non. De mon avis personnel, si tu avais décidé de rester près du neuf queues, tu serais plus fort aujourd'hui.

-……..

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? non, tu es trop fier et orgueilleux pour ça. Mais je vais te le dire petit frère….

-…..

-…...l'amour que tu portes à ces personnes t'aurait rendu bien plus fort que tout. Le meilleur exemple n'est il pas celui la même de ton coéquipier ?

-…….

-Huhuhu, ce que tu es pathétique. Toute ta vie tu as poursuivi des chimères. Je vais abréger tout cela Sasuke. Bonne nuit petit frère.

-…….

Ce que le brun lui avait dit l'avait achevé. Sasuke était redevenu lui-même, il doutait, il avait perdu le contrôle du sceau et son chakra lui faisait défaut. Il était faible, quoi qu'il fasse, rien ne changeait. Une larme de dégoût envers lui-même s'envola dans l'espace environnant, il ferma les yeux, il attendait le coup salvateur, celui qui l'aurait fait se sentir mieux que jamais. Son aura combative n'existait plus, non, Sasuke voulait mourir.

Le bras de son frère s'abaissait, son sourire s'affaissa, il aurait pensé Sasuke plus déterminé. A cheval sur ses reins, Itachi préparait son coup final et le dirigeait vers la gorge de son cadet, voulant lui briser la nuque. Un hurlement résonna, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux d'un mouvement brusque et activa d'un coup son sceau, fit un mouvement de torse, déstabilisa son frère et se retourna. Il se sentit happé en arrière alors qu'il avait en main le col de son aîné, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus dans le monde parallèle.

Sans réfléchir, il leva sa main doublée d'énergie et transperça le poumon de son frère. Itachi cracha du sang et ouvrit les yeux. Un sourire s'empara de lui, il leva le bras, il avait le sabre de son petit frère, il asséna un coup, mais Sasuke ne sentit rien, il vit juste. Un bras orangé l'avait stoppé en cours de route et l'autre lui avait ouvert la gorge. Itachi fut tiré en arrière et tomba le long de la roche, mort. Sasuke regarda d'abord son bras, plein de sang suintant. Il regarda ensuite le corps de son frère qui avait fini sa chute dans un son mat en contrebas. L'énergie qui se dégageait de Naruto était extrêmement déplaisante, mais il n'était pas lui, il était Kyubi, et cela Sasuke le devina immédiatement.

-C'est toi qui as hurlé ? le brun parlait dans un souffle.

-C'est son cœur qui m'a dit de le faire, lorsqu'il a vu du sang couler d'ici. La bête pointa la commissure de ses lèvres. Il voulait te réveiller.

-…….

-Et je ne pouvais agir tant que tu n'étais pas en toi.

-….ou est Naruto ?

-……..

-Kyubi ?

Le brun avait vu la douleur qui s'était emparé des traits de son rival, les énormes traces ne ressemblaient plus à des moustaches mais s'étaient étalées comme un masque sur le coté de sa face, ses yeux dont le blanc était orangée et ou se perdait deux billes rouges, faiblissaient d'intensité, il ouvrit la gueule hurlant toute sa douleur, les immenses crocs claquaient fortement lorsqu'il bougeait. Kyubi tomba à genoux.

Il savait aussi que le corps du blond ne supportait plus sa force phénoménale, il ne contrôlait plus ses frissons, il tomba face contre terre, Sasuke dut se reculer, ses queues battaient l'air, l'énergie semblait diminuer, mais pas la douleur. Sakura arriva sur la petite plateforme ou il était, au bord du précipice, elle voulut se pencher vers le blond, mais elle ne put rien faire. L'afflux de chakra était trop puissant. Ils ne pouvaient le toucher. Sasuke vit la rosée avancer les mains malgré la douleur que cela lui provoquait, l'énergie semblait les lui blesser.

Mais elle s'entêtait, elle poursuivit sa route, apposant ses mains, Sasuke activa ses sharingans, il vit ce qu'elle faisait et laissa une dernière fois le sceau l'envahir puis mima ce que faisait sa compagne en la poussant.

-Sasuke !!!

-Lorsque ce sera effectif, agis Sakura.

-Hmm huu huu. La rosée pleurait, le brun n'était pas en forme et était déterminé, ses yeux ne montraient aucun doute.

-……..les autres regardaient en silence, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

Naruto reprenait une couleur normale, Kyubi se tenait devant sa cellule, le blond repassait lentement de son coté, ils échangeaient leurs places à nouveau. En passant, le blond agrippa l'énorme renard tendrement, la bête le regarda et ne parla pas, continuant sa route. Revenu dans son corps, la quantité nulle de chakra commença à l'achever. Naruto sentit alors un autre chakra envahir ses membres, doux par endroit, brut dans d'autres, il lui permettait de rester en vie.

L'Uzumaki ouvrit un œil, deux orbes obsidiennes étaient face aux siennes. Elles s'accompagnèrent d'un sourire, puis elles disparurent derrière les paupières pales et le blond sentit sur lui un poids. Sakura poussa le brun évanouit sur le coté, Ino courut près d'eux, arrivant enfin à bouger, les chakras monstrueux ne la paralysant plus. Les dégâts des sept queues étaient importants, le blond n'avait pas encore retrouvé sa réelle couleur. Sakura apposa ses mains sur le corps de son coéquipier, hurlant qu'il devait vivre. Naruto lui fit un sourire et ferma les yeux en voyant le brun reprendre sa vraie apparence. Ses cris redoublèrent.

Ino s'occupa des blessures de Sasuke. Sakura s'occupait de la plaie au ventre du blond, toujours vivace. Les autres virent des ombres se profilaient, plusieurs médecins ninjas venaient d'arriver, certains prirent en compte leurs états respectifs, d'autres se déployèrent tout autour du couple blessé. Tsunade donnait des ordres virulents mais tous les suivaient. Elle traça plusieurs cercles au sol, Shizune y ajoutait des lettres de sang, plusieurs surveillèrent les environs.

La blonde prit place face à son élève et elles se regardèrent. Sakura n'avait jamais vraiment usée de cette technique, elle ne laissa pas le doute la rendre faible et commença avec la cinquième à guérir le blond. Ses bras étaient en compote, ses organes en bien mauvais état, il n'avait pratiquement plus d'énergie et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Shizune s'occupa de Sasuke, mais ce dernier ne se réveillait pas. Après cette constatation, elle donna les ordres que la blonde lui avait confiés. Kakashi rejoint par Gaï et quelques anbus cherchèrent les restes de l'Akatsuki.

Une partie de l'équipe rentra dans la soirée, l'autre suivit le lendemain lorsqu'elles eurent finis avec le blond. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne se réveillèrent. Tout deux étaient dans le coma. Ils furent mis dans la même pièce, près d'un bureau qui fut attribué à Sakura aux petits soins pour eux deux. Tsunade avait réintégré son bureau extenuée, la rosée lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait vu et comment elle avait fait pour les retrouver à l'aide des quatre autres garçons. Elle s'était occupée du rapport et la blonde savait qu'il manquait des éléments. Alors elle allait de temps à autre lorsque son poste lui permettait, voir les deux compagnons endormis et prendre de leurs nouvelles.

Le temps continuait sa route, tous retournaient petit à petit à leurs missions, à leurs vies. Eux dormaient toujours, se remettant de leurs blessures. Sasuke avait eu une épaule démise, plusieurs dégâts internes et plusieurs externes. Naruto avait été plusieurs jours en état critique, la Godaime avait même eu peur de le faire revenir le lendemain même de son combat à Konoha. Ces deux bras avaient mangés, l'un deux avait bien faillit ne plus jamais être utilisable, la couleur qu'il avait prit et gardée pale ne disparut qu'au bout de trois mois. Mais depuis, les problèmes ne semblaient plus en être. Extérieurement il ne restait que quelques marques, intérieurement, tout semblait être normal. Les hémorragies étaient depuis longtemps résolues, ses fonctions internes ne semblaient plus souffrir de ce qu'elles avaient vécus.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés, mais ils dormaient toujours. Un matin, Sakura vint pour changer leurs perfusion, en entrant elle vit Sasuke prostré sur son lit, regardant Naruto. Son regard semblait mélancolique et pensif, il ne bougeait pas, calme comme une tombe.

-Sasuke. Il ne bougea pas mais enchaîna.

-Dis Sakura….

-……

-….Tu crois que si je me bats pour le bien être de quelqu'un je pourrais être aussi fort que lui ?

-……….tu sais comme moi que Naruto est spécial. Mais tu l'ais aussi Sasuke. Alors peut être. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur la sienne après s'être mise à ses coté sur le matelas.

-Oui je sais. Mais il me semble tellement loin devant.

-Et vous êtes tellement loin devant moi.

-……le brun la regarda enfin, bougeant juste les yeux. Sa tête était appuyée sur ses avants bras eux même encerclant ses genoux ramenés sous son menton.

-Tu sais pourquoi il l'est autant ? parce que pour lui tu as toujours été sur une berge qu'il ne pouvait atteindre, alors il a tout fait pour t'y rejoindre. Ne lui en veut pas d'être fort, tu n'as rien à lui envier. Pour arriver là, il souffre…..il veut aider tout le monde et souvent à ses dépends. Il t'aime vraiment.

-…..j'aimerais être aussi fort que lui de cette manière là.

-Alors change Sasuke. La rosée lui offrit un sourire et se leva. Elle changea la perfusion du blond et revint vers Sasuke. Il faut que je t'ausculte, tu me suis ?

-………le brun regarda le blond, il se leva et la suivit.

Il n'avait aucune séquelle, il pouvait sortir de l'hôpital. Il y resta pourtant jusque tard dans la nuit, il fixait toujours le blond. Il vit les visites, il ne parlait pas, il se contentait de voir ce que les autres venaient faire. Les filles laissaient des fleurs, d'autres parlaient, d'autres étaient justes là. Certains voulurent lui parler, mais le brun était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il réfléchissait à sa vie, à ses buts, au fait qu'il était encore vivant. Il pensait à la peur qu'il avait eue pour le blond et à ce qu'il allait faire avant que le groupe n'arrive. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il se souvenait de tout, il aimait son rival. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il leva les yeux, Tsunade le fixait.

Il comprit, il se leva et la suivit. Il fit un rapport puisqu'elle le lui demandait. Le lendemain il partit chez Naruto, il prit possession des lieux, il s'en occupa, voulant penser à autre choses. Il allait souvent pourtant voir le blond, mais il ne parlait à personne, rencontrant même une fois Gaara en déplacement spécial. Seules Sakura et Tsunade parvenaient à lui tirer quelques vers du nez. Au bout d'un certain temps, sur qu'il était remis, la Cinquième lui remit en main quelques missions. Il les accomplissait parfaitement. Jusque maintenant, il n'était jamais revenu blesser. Et toujours il rentrait en passant voir Naruto. Ses doutes ne le quittaient pourtant pas. Quelques mois passèrent encore, il n'en pouvait plus. Il en était sur, il voulait voir le blond revenir à lui. Mais ensuite ? Sasuke ne faisait que s'égarer un peu plus, il était perdu. Alors après une intense réflexion, il décida qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Ce monde ci n'était pas pour lui.

Sasuke souriait enfin, un rictus. Il n'en avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Il s'introduisit très tôt un matin dans la chambre de son compagnon qui dormait toujours. Le brun avait prit l'habitude de se rapprocher du blond, il lui caressait les cheveux, posait sa main sur sa joue et prenait celle de son compagnon dans la sienne. Mais même s'il aimé cela, ça le dérangeait. Il trouvait cela immoral, il ne pouvait pas. Ce jour là, il se pencha sur Naruto et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il les trouva douces, il en aimait le contact, mais il ne pouvait pas. Une larme s'étala sur la joue du blond et coula jusqu'à l'oreiller d'un blanc pur. Sasuke serra les dents, il n'avait pas pleuré depuis si longtemps, il ne pouvait pas. Ces quelques mots lui faisaient si mal. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur, respira un bon coup, cherchant à se calmer, il passa par la fenêtre et disparut dans le jour levant.

Deux billes azures s'ouvrirent au monde, regardant le plafond face à elle. Il bougea sa main, son bras lui faisait mal, _depuis combien de temps est ce que je suis là…_Kyubi ne lui répondit pas._ J'ai fait un drôle de rêve…_et Naruto passa sa main sur sa joue, il sentit l'humidité laissée par la goutte. Il réalisa, alors dans une grimace, il se releva, il se forçait à bouger, ses membres lui faisaient mal. Lorsqu'il réussit à se mettre debout, il se rendit à la fenêtre et vit l'ombre s'éloigner.

Naruto enjamba la rambarde de la fenêtre et escalada le mur vers le bas. Il allait aussi vite que ses membres douloureux lui permettaient, il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas encore. Sasuke stoppa un instant, il leva les yeux vers le soleil qui apparaissait dans des couleurs feu. Naruto accéléra en le voyant, mais ses jambes le portaient mal, il assura sa stature en se tenant contre une palissade de bois de la ruelle.

-Sa…su..ke. le brun se retourna comme surprit en pleine faute.

-Usura….

-Pars pas.

-…….le brun se retourna et continua sa route.

-PARS PAS !!!!

-……

-S'IL TE PLAIT !!! Naruto avait essayé de continuer lui aussi à le suivre, mais il trembla et s'écroula d'un bloc dans la poussière. SAsuukkeeeee…..

-………

Le brun se retourna et vit que Naruto était au sol, il le regardait, la face pleine de poussière, il pleurait, les sillons transparents se teintant d'une couleur grise à cause des résidus du sol. Il pleurait, serrant les dents, tenant dans ses mains une poignée de terre qu'il contractait puis relâchait compulsivement. Il cherchait une prise pour avancer mais ne faisait que griffer la terre et se salir un peu plus.

En voyant sa face, Sasuke sentit ses dernières résistances s'envoler. Il ne pouvait le laisser ainsi, même si ça le détruisait en partie, il l'aimait. Alors Sasuke fit un premier pas et sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Il en fit un deuxième et sentit son cœur battre. Au troisième, il accélérait déjà. Au quatrième, il savait, il vivait.

Alors l'Uchiha continua sans stopper une seule fois, il se mit à genoux et prit Naruto dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le blond sentait que le brun était ébranlé, il n'ajouta rien et passa ses bras autour des hanches de son compagnon, laissant sa tête reposer sur son torse. Sasuke se calma peut après, la décision de le quitter avait été annihiler d'un regard. Il prit Naruto dans ses bras, celui-ci voulut se plaindre mais n'en fit rien en voyant que Sasuke avait l'air de s'en vouloir pour l'avoir sorti de son lit. Ils furent vite de retour, et Sakura souffla en les voyant revenir. Elle allait prévenir une urgence pour le retrouver.

Elle vit comment il était proche et décida de les questionner plus tard. Elle demanda à Sasuke d'aller prévenir la cinquième puis elle embarqua le blond. À part de faibles problèmes de motricité, le blond n'avait rien de vraiment grave. Elle le renseigna sur ce qu'il voulait savoir, puis Sasuke arriva, ainsi qu'une partie de leurs amis. Ils lui firent fêtes, tous s'étaient déjà fait à l'idée qu'il était le porteur d'un démon, et tous avaient compris qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de cela.

Après un moment d'euphorie totale, le groupe se dispersa petit à petit. Sasuke l'attendait près de la sortie et le blond le suivit après un signe à Sakura qui rentra enfin chez elle après de si long mois. Elle se sentait soulagé d'avoir pu les sauver. En sortant, Naruto trembla un peu sous la fraîcheur du temps, Sasuke le regarda mais ne fit rien, Naruto ne parlait pas, le brun n'avait rien tenté depuis.

En arrivant, ils passèrent devant l'Ichiraku, ils mangèrent, le brun surveillant que l'autre ne cherche pas à faire tout de suite une indigestion puis ils reprirent le chemin de l'appartement. Sasuke restait distant, alors Naruto ne demanda rien. Il était encore fatigué, il se mit dans son lit, se tourna vers le mur et ferma les yeux. Yeux qui se rouvrirent en quatrième vitesse. Sasuke venait de rentrer à ses cotés, il essayait d'agir normalement, mais Naruto remarqua sous son air neutre son stress. Alors il ne dit rien, il le laissa s'installer à ses cotés, puis il se serra contre lui et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Le brun n'ajouta rien, quand il sentit la respiration devenir régulière, il osa mettre sa main autour du corps de son ami. Bien longtemps après, il s'endormit enfin.

En se réveillant au matin, un ciel pétillant l'accueillit, le blond posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et se leva. Sasuke ne savait pas comment agir, il se redressa et le suivit. Naruto devait s'entraîner doucement pour reprendre le contrôle total de ses membres encore endoloris par le long sommeil qu'ils avaient subit. Mais Sasuke était patient et lui permettait d'accepter cette mobilité là. L'Uchiha ne parlait pas trop, continuant juste à être celui qu'il était, le rejetant de temps à autre et l'interpellant toujours par le sobriquet dont il aimait le définir.

Le temps passa, ils firent quelques missions, tous allaient pour le mieux ou presque. Ce que Naruto remarqua s'était que s'était lui qui avait tous les gestes tendres. Sasuke lui n'allait jamais vers son acolyte, il se laissait juste faire. Car agir était accepté. Et s'était passé un cap que de le faire. Alors sans le savoir, il ne le faisait pas. Mais Naruto ne le supportait plus, au bout d'un moment il déprima, pensant être seul à l'aimer. Il aimait comment Sasuke était, mais il aurait souhaité le voir un peu plus proche.

Il ne se plaignit pas, il se disait que égoïstement il préférait ne rien dire et le voir chaque matin à ses cotés. Il n'en parla pas à Iruka qui avait compris qu'il y avait un malaise, ni à Sakura qui savait lire en lui. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait pu changer chez lui, mais cela se remarqua. Beaucoup lui demandèrent, à personne il ne parla, continuant de sourire. Mais au fond de lui ce n'était pas ça. Il était avec Sasuke depuis environ trois mois. Et depuis, rien, il le voulait, mais l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir.

Et puis il y eut une mission en binôme. Une mission qui tourna mal, il échangeait des coups contre un homme faisant deux fois sa taille, encore et encore sans relâche, mais il était si las. Las comme jamais, Alors qu'il pouvait battre l'opposant lui faisant face d'un simple geste, il se détestait d'être ainsi, mais il n'y arrivait plus. Il ferma les yeux, il attendait. Mais rien ne vint. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, deux sharingans le cueillirent, Sasuke avait enlevé son masque d'anbus et semblait plus en colère que jamais. Il le frappa et l'invectiva, mais le blond ne put rien répondre, il ne comprenait pas, Sasuke aurait été débarrassé de lui, il pleura et sentit finalement deux bras protecteur le serrer tendrement.

-Ne me fais jamais plus peur comme ça Usuratonkachi !!!

-………Naruto ne pleurait plus, il agrippa la veste de son compagnon.

-Ne me laisse pas, je n'aurais plus rien sinon.

-………mais tu ne m'aimes pas….la voix s'étrangla, il pleurait à nouveau. Sasuke lui attrapa le menton et lui releva la tête, essuyant ses larmes d'un geste doux.

-Ne t'y trompe pas, je t'aime…et c'est tellement bizarre que je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-……….Naruto stoppa net ses pleurs et le regarda surprit.

-Quoi ? j'ai jamais eu personne comme toi près de moi baka ! et en plus t'es un mec !!! qu'est ce tu veux que je fasse ?

-…….et c'est toi le génie ?

-Hu ?

-Mais moi aussi j'ai jamais eu personne crétin ! et au passage je te signale que dans mon cas aussi je sors avec un mec !!! et pour les idées ben il suffit de…d'un….enfin….

-…..

-D'un peu de logique !!! le blond baissa les yeux, rouge comme une tomate trop mure.

-……..hahahahaha. le rire de Sasuke s'éleva, un rire de contentement, un rire qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Naruto le fit taire en l'embrassant, le brun le lui rendit, lui demandant même le passage de sa langue. Un bruit attira leur attention, les dérangeants en plein exercice. Naruto repoussa Sasuke sur le coté et fit un petit mouvement de la main, une mini tornade s'éleva et dans un rire, il reprit sa mission, tuant ceux qui devaient mourir, sauvant ceux qu'il fallait.

Arrivant au village, ils firent leur rapport, ils discutèrent ensuite avec quelques connaissances puis rentrèrent. Naruto se coucha alors comme d'habitude, attendant que Sasuke le rejoigne. Mais le brun ne se contenta pas de se coucher juste à ses cotés, il le chevaucha et se mit à l'embrasser.

Naruto ne bougea d'abord pas, il se demandait se qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer. Le brun lui se sentait léger, il l'avait avoué. Il avait enfin réussit à lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il continua son exploration buccale et Naruto se laissait faire. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit les mains du brun entrer sous son haut.

-Neeeee !!!

-Hu ? le brun le regarda les yeux brillants.

-Mais…mais….

-……

-Mais t'es grave toi, tu vas d'un extrême à un autre de but en blanc !!!

-Quoi t'aimes pas ça ? tu sais comment je suis non ?

-Ben…..mais Sasuke le fit taire d'un baiser.

-Huhuhu. Te fait pas prier, puisque tu sais quoi faire, alors dis moi quoi.

-………..

Naruto eut un sourire. Il pensait savoir, et décida de laisser faire son imagination. Il passa ses mains derrière la nuque blême, il tendit le cou et embrassa Sasuke, puis s'aida de ses jambes pour le basculer sous lui. Le blond souriait comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis un bon moment, il se pencha sur l'Uchiha et l'embrassa d'abord sur le bout du nez, puis posa à peine ses lèvres sur les siennes, voyant que son amant les cherchait, son sourire devint un peu plus large. Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois, il sentait les mains de Sasuke remonter le long de ses flancs. Ce dernier lui enleva son t-shirt, continuant de le caresser.

Le blond pouffa lorsqu'il ressentit un chatouille, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Naruto se mit lui aussi à caresser le torse de son coéquipier qui n'avait aucun haut. Sasuke avait la manie de dormir qu'en pantalon. Alors il se pencha encore, quittant sa bouche, descendant le long de sa joue où il posait des petits baisers, il s'amusa à tortiller autour de l'un de ses doigts une mèche noire, et laissa son souffle faire frémir la peau de son compagnon. Il continua ses baiser, arrivant dans le cou du brun, il y en déposa plusieurs petits et y laissa quelques rougeurs.

Un frisson parcouru Sasuke, Naruto le sentit, il lapa un instant la rougeur qu'il venait de laisser, heureux de le sentir réagir sous ses doigts. Le brun ramena son visage vers lui et l'embrassa sur la tempe, Naruto se déroba et continua son exploration. Il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps.

Sasuke sentit une humidité plutôt chaude prendre possession de sa poitrine, le blond se mit à torturer ses tétons, les caressant et les mordillant. D'une des deux, qu'il humidifia, il descendit lentement plus bas, caressant le ventre musclé de son amant. Il entendit Sasuke soupirait, puis avoir un hoquet lorsqu'il s'empara de son membre. Il le caressa puis décida d'oser ce qu'il avait en tête, partant rejoindre de ses lèvres les mouvements saccadés qu'avaient pris sa main.

Il sentit Sasuke se crisper lorsqu'il prit sa hampe en bouche, il joua avec sa langue, s'amusant d'entendre la respiration du brun s'accélérait ou se saccadait. Naruto faisait se que son imagination lui disait de faire, s'attaquant au sexe de diverse manière, réussissant finalement à le dresser. Et il se sentait extrêmement fier de ce qu'il avait réussit à faire, le plaisir de lui en donner l'exciter, et il redoubla d'effort.

-Hnnnn, Na..Naruto !

-Hm ? la voix du brun l'excitait encore plus, et lorsqu'il entendit sa propre voix, il la trouva changée.

-…..

-Yéééééékk…

Quand le brun sentit que le blond ne le tenait plus, il se redressa, le renversa contre le lit, ce qui l'avait surpris et fit hurler. Sasuke se mit au dessus de lui. Naruto sentit ses vêtements volaient, et il sentit les lèvres du brun se refermaient sur son intimité. Il ria en silence et reprit ce à quoi il avait été arraché. Il comprenait pourquoi le brun avait changé d'attitude, les sensations se propageaient en lui, l'irradiant de plus en plus. Elles devinrent encore plus ingérables lorsque le brun présenta son premier doigt. Il avait pensé à le faire, mais n'aurait jamais cru que Sasuke le fasse avant lui.

Il ne put continuer ce qu'il faisait, il sentait les doigts du brun en lui qui le préparait. Naruto soupirait, essayant de contrôler ses frémissements, Sasuke voyait qu'il ne faisait plus rien sur sa personne et changea donc de position se mettant dans l'autre sens. Sasuke regardait la face de Naruto et n'en perdait pas une miette, il s'excitait de plus en plus, entre ça et les petits râles de plaisir qu'il entendait.

Lorsqu'il sentit le blond commençait à bouger, cherchant un contact plus profond de ses membres, il les abandonna. Il remonta sur le matelas, se penchant vers son amant et l'embrassa. Naruto se laissait faire, répondant avec gloutonnerie aux baisers de son compagnon. Sasuke releva ses hanches et le dirigea vers lui, le blond se positionna mieux, passant ses jambes par-dessus ses épaules alors qu'il le pénétrait doucement. Naruto tendit les bras, réclamant son contact.

Ses yeux rendirent fou l'Uchiha qui se pencha en avant, l'empalant d'un coup de hanche, Naruto eut un gémissement plus fort que les autres, il mit ses mains autour de la nuque du brun. Sasuke tendit le cou et le blond le fit aussi, ils échangèrent un baiser, se laissant un instant de répit. Seul leurs souffles étaient audibles, Naruto regarda Sasuke au fond des yeux, il eut un sourire et l'embrassa encore, alors l'autre se mit à se déhancher, d'abord lentement, accélérant par étape, au rythme de ce qu'il ressentait et de ce qu'il pensait comprendre des gémissements de son amant.

Naruto se mit lui aussi à bouger comme il pouvait pour aider Sasuke à aller toujours plus loin, lui permettant de ressentir tout un tas de sensation qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le brun entra plusieurs fois en contact avec un élément qu'il n'identifiait pas, mais il s'en fichait, car à chaque heurt, les râles de son compagnon lui montraient qu'il aimait ça. Tandis qu'il accélérait, Sasuke prit appuie sur le lit, serrant à s'en blanchir les phalanges le drap sous son petit ami. Il changea sa pose, le mettant sur le coté, tenant l'une de ses jambes.

De son autre main, il reprit possession du membre dressé et le masturba avec le pré-sperme qui s'en échappait déjà, Naruto était à sa limite, il n'en pouvait plus. Il regarda le brun qui le lâcha, mit ses jambes autour de ses hanches et l'aida à s'enfoncer d'une poussée. L'Uchiha vint, suivit du blond, et s'écroula sur lui. Leurs respirations saccadées se mélangeaient, leurs battements de cœurs effrénés aussi. Naruto mis ses mains dans la chevelure corbeau, caressant amoureusement la masse, tentant toujours de reprendre son souffle.

Le brun se releva et l'embrassa, prolongeant finalement l'effleurement plus profondément. Naruto tenta de se redresser pour monter sur l'autre, mais une plainte s'éleva de sa gorge. Sasuke se dressa, lui mettant une main dans le dos, mais Naruto le repoussa et se recoucha.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Dobe ?

-La vache, tu m'as mis, ça fait mal !

-……hein ?

-J'ai mal au….au…enfin tu vois quoi ?

-Non. Mais Naruto vit le grand sourire que lui fit le brun.

-Baka. Tu verras la prochaine fois, j'aurais aucune pitié.

-…….parce que tu comptes me faire la même chose ?

-Eh ouiiieuuuu….hahahaha. Naruto se pencha avec une grimace et l'embrassa.

-Hm, ben je suis pas impatient de remettre ça alors.

-Hahahaha, moi si.

Le blond se lécha les babines et l'embrassa. Sasuke le lui rendit, souriant et pleinement satisfait de sa soirée. Il prit son acolyte dans ses bras et le serra tendrement en lui caressant les reins. Il aimait sentir son souffle rebondir contre sa peau, Naruto embrassa le torse du brun, mis sa main contre son bras, se serrant un peu plus à lui et ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le rythme de son cœur, appréciant sa présence et l'amour qu'il venait de lui donner. Pour la première fois depuis un bon moment, il s'endormit l'esprit léger.


End file.
